Cambio de vida
by Sherlyn Mizuahra
Summary: esto se pone cada vez mas interesante. Kai se volvio mensajero pero... ¿que harà ahora?¿de verdad quiere seguir el destino que llevan los dragones de la tierra? leanlo, y dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: el deseo

Era un día como ninguno, no había probabilidades de que algo cambiara, un día como cualquiera en Japón, los lideres de ciertos equipos llamados los Beybreakers y los Dragones del cielo; Kai y Kamui estaban pensando, estaban cansados de la misma rutina siempre, Kai, levantarse, salir de su casa, soportar a Kenny y a Hilary de sus regaños y todo eso, practicar y luego encontrar a otro beyluchador que quiera robar sus bestias bit. Pero por otro lado, Kamui, tener siempre que estar esperando a ver cuando a un dragón de la tierra se le ocurría atacar, querían un cambio, los dos querían tener algo nuevo que hacer.....

Y estaba anocheciendo, y después de un día común cada quien se fue a su casa .

Solamente Kamui se quedó afuera

Sorata: Kamui?, que te sucede?

Kamui: nada.............. dime, nunca has deseado hacer otra cosa?, ser alguien mas?

Sorata: otra cosa? Alguien mas?, mmm no, tengo todo lo que deseo, soy guapo, simpatico, ayudo a la humanidad y tengo a mi hermosa Arashi nn

Entonces Sorata se fue, Kamui se quedó ahí solo pensando

-si claro, lo mismo de siempre-

En otro lugar de Japón, estaba otro chico solitario pensando en lo mismo que Kamui; no le molestaba en lo absoluto se "el mejor", pero, también desearía por una sola vez no tener que estar en un torneo, viendote miles de personas y tener que lanzar un beyblade para que los demás se diviertan.

Kai Hiwatari estaba sentado y viendo las estrellas, todo el demás equipo discutía sus mejores batallas (òó para el colmo no?), Kai y Kamui en ese momento vieron en el cielo, una estrella fugaz .....y recordaron (Kamui principalmente) que las estrellas de ese tipo pueden cumplir un deseo...... si lo pides......

Los dos en ese momento, no pensaban en nada mas uqe en como sería

si ellos no se dedicaran a eso,.........

si ellos fueran otras personas......

si fueran alguien mas

entonces........... de sus labios surgieron las palabras

-deseo que mi vida fuera diferente –

en ese momento, los dos se fueron a dormir, sin saber si sus deseos se haría realidad o no.................

Kamui tenía gran esperanza de poder cambiar, de ser diferente...... de ser alguien mas y poder hacer otra cosa que preocuparse por los dragones de la tierra

Kai no tenía tanta esperanza, pero de verdad quería cambiar su rutinaria vida y dejar a un lado el titulo de "mejor beyluchador del mundo"

ya en sus sueños, los dos tuvieron una extraña visión:

Kamui observaba a un muchacho de piel blanca, ojos castaños rojizos, cabello bicolor, unas extrañas lineas en la cara y apuesto de alguna manera

Y Kai veía a un joven casi de su misma estatura, de edad que no parecía variar mucho entre la suya, parecía muy serio (anahi: y sobre todo lindo y apuesto nn jijijiji / sherlyn: no creo que eso lo haya pensado Kai ¬¬/ anahi: pero lo pensé yo y vale okas? nn /okas si tu lo dices, pero sigamos nn#)

Pero quien sería? Nunca lo había visto

ambos se acercaron tratando de preguntarse ¿quien eres tu?

pero una luz apareció y los deslumbró

entonces

¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonó el despertador haciendo que ambos se despertaran sobresaltados

- que sueño tan extraño- se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

se sentían extraños, pro no querían levantarse de la cama, querían pensar en quien era la persona que habían visto en sueños, quizá algún día la conocerían, lo que no sabían es que verían a esa persona mas pronto de lo que creían ...........

CONTINUARA................


	2. una sorpresa inesperada

Capitulo 2: ¿¿¿¿¿donde estoy????

No teniendo mas nada que hacer y cansado de pensar en el sueño, Kai se levantó, a Kamui le dolía la cabeza y se quedó acostado otro rato mas o hasta que Sorata, Yuzuriha o alguien mas lo levantara. Pero..... había algo entraño en la casa, se veía diferente todo.

Kai: donde estoy??? Seguramente Tyson hizo algo mientras dormía, lo voy a matar.....cuando lo encuentre.

La casa se veía muy extraña y se oía mucho ruido como para ese lugar, muchos autos, muchas personas. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la ciudad, la capital, Tokio, pero.....no, eso no era posible, el no tenía nada que hacer ahí, seguramente segía medio dormido.....

En tanto, Kamui no entendía por que aun no había escuchado a sus compañeros, era muy raro, y... en cambio........ escuchó una voz extraña, no estaba solo en la habitación, al parecer, quien estaba hablando seguía dormido, pues decía cosa....sin sentido.

Kai realmente no entendía nada y....donde estaría Tyson?.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y se sorprendió a ver que no se encontraba en su "cama" (esos como colchoncitos que ponen en el suelo para dormir...ustedes me entienden no?) si no que en una cama normal y muy cómoda, pensó –a lo mejor me cambiaron de habitación, òó con permiso de quien? Lo han hecho?????- dijo Kai –al menos es reconfortante ésta.

Caminó por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era mas grande.....

Entonces......... pensó

-que broma es esta???????.............

por que no estoy.............-

pero.......... se paró en seco.............

mirándose en un espejo ..............

y.................

Kamui se levantó nervioso y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su reconfortante cama de siempre, si no un colchoncito, se extraño

–que hago durmiendo aquí?- pensó

caminó por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que esa tampoco era la de siempre, así que se dirigió a ver quien era aquel individuo que se encontraba en una constante lucha con sus sueños

-tal vez solo sea un pobre niño que encontraron mis compañeros en la calle que no tenía donde dormir-

pero descartó esa posibilidad al notar que éste gritaba en sueños

-DRAGOON VE POR EL!!!!!!!!!!-

y su mano apretaba con fuerza un artefacto que llamó su atención, algo que, hizo pensar a Kamui que era un trompo.

Con gran curiosidad se acercó para saber quien podía ser ese extraño muchacho.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.......

Kamui esperaba ver a Sorata y pedirle una explicación de que había hecho con su habitación..............

Y por que un joven tan extraño estaba ahí..............

Pero en lugar de eso.............

Se encontró con alguien mas.............

Una joven de cabello corto, color castaño....... ojos de un café rojizo...............

Era evidente que no la conocía .................

Pero...... en ese instante ................

Rompió el silencio con su ..........dulce y angelical voz.................

-¡¡¡¡¡TYSON, ES HORA DE QUE TE LEVANTES, TIENES QUE ENTRENAR!!!!!-

Kamui se quedó de cero y se preguntó por que grita esa chica de esa manera?, pero...... justo cuando le iba a preguntar ¿quién era? La chica dijo

-¿Kai, aun estas aquí?, pense que ya te habías ido-

Kamui: a quien le hablas?-

Hilary: pues a ti

En aquel momento .............

Kamui dirigió la mirada hacia una de las tantas paredes de aquella habitación.........

Y se encontró con un espejo ............

Entonces..................

CONTINUARÁ..............


	3. conociendo una vida llena de sorpresas

Capitulo 3: conociendo una vida llena de sorpresas

Se escucharon dos gritos en dos casas de distintos lugares de Japón

Habitantes de ellas corrieron a los cuartos correspondientes de donde salían esos gritos.

Sorata entró corriendo seguido por los demás sellos a la habitación donde se encontraba Kamui ............

Pero............

El realmente no era Kamui, si no Kai Hiwatari, bueno, eso solo lo sabía el por que en el espejo se reflejaba alguien mas.... pero, quien sería?

Sorata: Kamui!!!, que te pasa!!!

Arashi: estas bien?

Kamui (kai): que?, quienes son ustedes? Donde estoy?, a quien llaman Kamui?

Todos se quedaron pensando que se había vuelto loco, no recordaba nada

Arashi: Kamui, no estés jugando, acabo de ver a Hinoto y me dijo que los dragones de la tierra entran en acción de nuevo

Kamui (kai): que es un dragón de la tierra?, de que estás hablando?

En tanto,, lejos de ahí, había una disución muy parecida

Max: que paso?, Ray y yo veníamos para acá cuando escuchamos gritar a alguien

Mientras Kai (kamui) seguía frente al espejo, no podía creer lo que veía, era imposible, pero..... como había pasado?

Ray: Kai?

Pero Kai no hizo caso, seguía impresionado

Hilary: que le sucede?

Tyson: no se, tal vez está preocupado por el torneo de hoy

Max: y quien no? de este depende que vayamos o no al campeonato mundial de beyblade

Hasta que for fin Kai (kamui) habló

-que?, campeonato mundial?, beyblade?

Ray: si, y si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos

Kai (kamui): ke?- entonces, sintió que tenía algo en la bolsa de su pantalón, lo saco y era un artefacto igual al que le había visto al otro muchacho, solo que éste era azul y tenía una especie de ave en el centro

Entonces recordó la estrella, su deseo y el extraño sueño –pensó- entonces esto es verdad, las estrellas cumplen deseos y este es el mio, el único problema es que no tengo la más minima idea de que hacer ni quien es esta persona, o sea ¿yo?

A Kai (kamui) no le estaba yendo muy bien, todos sus compañeros hablaban de un torneo, y blades, y equipos, pero al parecer nadie conocía ni le interesaba a los dragones de la tierra o del cielo, no sabían que la tierra iba a ser destruida mientras ellos jugaban con trompos.....

Kai (kamui): yo no pienso ir a ningun lado, debo ir a Tokio y reunirme con los ellos, debo recuperar a Fuuma, de mi depende el destino de la tierra....

Todos e quedaron como que no entendían nada y pensaron que Kai se había vuelto loco

Hilary: (susurrando a Tyson) que dijo?

Tyson: no se, creo que debe ir a Tokio por que si no fuma lo destierran por no tener un sello

Mientras Kai, siendo ahora Kamui, se lo llevaban a ..... quien sabe donde, según todos decían que una barrera se iba a romper y una tal Hinoto que lo había predicho y cosas así.

Ya había llegado tres personas mas aparte de los tres que se había encontrado den la casa, al menos ya sabía algo............... todos estaban locos, decían que la tierra se iba a destruir, por que unos tipos que se hacían llamar mensajeros podían ocasionar terremotos, eso era físicamente, astronómicamente ..............(y todo eso) imposible.

Kai, o Kamui mejor dicho quería irse de ahí, tenía un equipo que dirigir y un torneo que ganar

Al parecer se dirigían hacia el sótano del edificio Diet, o eso era lo que recordaba, parecía y por lo que decían todos que irían a ver a una tal Hinoto.

Ya estando ahí, Hinoto sumamente preocupada les informa que le proxima barrera en romperse está cerca del campus clamp

Kamui (Kai): se quedó sorprendido al ver que la mujer le hablaba en su mente

Kamui no entendía nada, ahora se dirigía hacia un torneo de un juego que no conocía ni entendía, en ese momento, todos los chicos que había encontrado y que por cierto, todos lo llamaban Kai, lo jalaban fuera de la casa

Kamui nunca había visto ese lugar tan tranquilo y que no habían muchos carros, nada comparado con Tokio. En ese momento se dirigían hacia un autobús que tenía las letras: BBA

Kai (Kamui): BBA?

Hilary: hablas como si no supieras que es

Kai (Kamui): es que no se que es

Tyson: que?, ahora resulta que el sabelotodo no sabe nada

Ray: vamos Kkai, esto es un chiste

Kai (Kamui): ¬¬

Ray: no es nada gracioso

Kai (Kamui): pero es que es verdad, no entiendo de que me hablan

Hilary: vamos Kai, no es gracioso déjate de payasadas

Entonces, Tyson en un rápido movimiento lanzó a Kai (Kamui) al interior del transporte

Kai (Kamui): oye Tison o como te llames, no me toques!!!

Tyson: soy TA-Y-SON, no Tison y para tu información te toco cuando yo quiera òó (sherlyn: eso sonó medio raro akizuki: dejémoslo a la imaginación ¬¬)

Kai (Kamui) te cortaré en pedazos!!!,- levantó la mano en forma de estaca para clavarla en el pecho de Tyson (si saben como no?) pero lo único que consiguió fue lanzarlo al suelo del transporte.

Tyson: ya tranquilo Kai, que si me matas va a haber una gran perdida

Todos: si aja ¬¬

Hilary: ya calmate Kai, mejor ya vamonos

Por alguna razón, Kai (Kamui) quiso realmente hacer lo que la chica le pedía, se tranquilizó y fue a tomar un lugar en le autobús

Nadie podía creer eso, especialmente Tyson quien de repente sintió algo que no sabía que era.

Mientras tanto, Kamui, o Kai mejor dicho, después de haber visto a tan extraña mujer, rapidamente, el resto del quipo se lo llevó a Shibuya, donde según la bola de locos se iba a romper una barrera, pero.... que era eso!!!, hablaban de cosas sin sentido, al tierra no podía destruirse, no podía haber dragones de la tierra –que clase de bichos serán esos?- se preguntaba, no!, eso no era posible, el tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer, ganar un torneo y después un campeonato!!!!.

En otro lugar, en ese momento, en un autobús de la BBA un chico solitario iba callado (como siempre), mirando el paisaje y preguntándose cómo estarán sus amigos los dragones del cielo –ojalá bien- se preguntaba por Keichi, de repente lo extrañó mucho, también a Fuuma, tenía que recuperarlo.

Hilary notó una mirada más triste, mas fría, con mas dolor en su compañero de equipo, sabía que Kai era frío y cosa así, pero nunca había notado una mirada así, con dolor departe de el, así que le comentó a Tyson.

-oye, no crees que Kai está muy raro?-

Tyson: raro? Na, nada más por que en la mañana no sabía quien era... se puso como loco...e intentó matarme?

Hilary: no!, bueno, si, pero aparte, no se, hay algo en su mirada que.............. no se, no es parte de él

Tyson: ¬¬

Hilary: ke?

Max: seguramente solo está nervioso por el torneo

Ray: si, no hay de que preocuparse

Hialry no se convencía de eso, así que decidió ir a hablar con el, preguntarle que tenía

CONTINUARÁ ..........

HOLA!!!! como va?, ojalá genial, últimamente hemos pedido ayuda a otra amiga, y le agradecemos mucho, pues nos ha dado muy buenas ideas así que ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!, ella es Hitomi y nos va a estar ayudando a Akizuki y a mi a escribirlo, a y por fa, también diganme mas ideas, como les gustaría que esto terminara o que pasara, sus comentarios y opiniones quiero saberlas así que por lo tanto, dejen reviews


	4. tomando confianza

Capitulo 4: tomando confianza

Ya estando en Shibuya (Akizuki: fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió Sherlyn: es mejor que nada) no se veía a ningun dragón de la tierra pero se sentía su presencia, Kamui (Kai) no sabía que pasaba, todos buscaban a alguien, pero....... a quien?.......

De repente ..............

Un estruendo se escuchó y la tierra comenzó a moverse ........

Era un terremoto............

Una persona a su lado, que por cierto, no conocía se movió y dijo.........

Karen: hay que levantar una barrera

La mujer se concentró y algo mágico pasó.........

Se vió como una ventisca rodeaba a la mujer y se su mano, salía y se hacía muy grande un crucifijo.........

Kamui (Kai) no sabía que pasaba, pero, quedó sorprendido, muy sorprendido

Sorata notó la expresión de incredulidad de Kamui y se le acercó

Sorata: estas bien Kamui?

Kamui (Kai): si............. no, en realidad no!!!

Sorata: que pasa? ¿quieres platicar sobre ello?

Kamui (Kai): no se...................si, ....................pero no se si me creas es que.........

Sorata se acercó y lo abrazó

Sorata: Kamui, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y sabes que yo te apoyaré siempre

Kamui (Kai) se sorprendió tanto, nunca nadie lo había abrazado, nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a tocarlo y menos abrazarlo .....

pero....

en ese momento....

unos tubos surgieron de la tierra atándolos a todos..............

Kamui (Kai) no se movió y uno de esos tubos se acercaban con la misión de herirlo.........

sintió un jalón ..........

Era Sorata que lo había jalado para rescatarlo

Sorata: debes estar mas atento, no podemos permitir que Kamui sea herido como otras veces

Kamui (Kai): si, pero, que está pasando?!!!!

Arashi: que no es obvio?, es un dragón de la tierra!!!

Kamui (Kai): otra vez con eso, pero que...

Pero no terminó la frase pus se sorprendió de lo que hacía la muchacha, de su mano derecha le estaba saliendo una espada que después de tenerla completa empezó a cortar los tubos que la iban a sujetar, a ella y a sus amigos, incluyéndolo a él......

Kamui (Kai) creyó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo más, pero cuando vió que un perro se convertía por igual en espada, pensó que se volvía loco

Kamui (Kai): ¡¡¡ke sucede!!!

Fue cuando Sorata notó que Kamui actuaba demasiado extraño, realmente no era normal en el, ponerse a gritar "ke pasa", si él mejor que nadie sabía que el destino de la tierra dependía de ellos, quizo preguntarle pero en ese momento no había tiempo, tendría que esperar a solucionar ese problema y por lo mientras tendría que proteger a Kamui.

Hilary, al notar que no tenía mucho apoyo departe de su equipo, decidió hablar con Kai ella misma, tenía que saber que tenía su compañero ..... si el se lo permitía.

Kai (Kamui) estaba sentado en la parte de hasta atrás del vehículos, tan solo, tan......... triste

Al llegar a su lado Hilary, Kai no notó si presencia, pues estaba muy intrigado, muy confundido por los sucesos de ese día

Al notar Hilary esa reacción del chico, decidió comenzar la plática

-hola ..... Kai....... yo.......... puedo sentarme?-

-eh?- Kai (Kamui) se sorprendió al notar que esa chica le estaba hablando, parecía preocupada, preocupada por él

Hilary: que si puedo sentarme-

Kai (Kamui) solamente asintió y volvió a sus pensamientos mirando hacia fuera, pero...... por alguna razón, la presencia de la joven le traía tranquilidad y ....... aunque miraba hacia fuera, podía ver en el reflejo a la mencionada chica.

Hilary se sentó silenciosamente y miró al piso preguntándose cual sería la mejor manera de preguntarle si tenía algo.

Hilary: este..... Kai…..mmmmmmm …….. –Hilary no quería empezar por hablarle de su extraño comportamiento, no le parecía buena idea

-y.............. tienes alguna estrategia para el juego de hoy?-

Kai, o Kamui mejor dicho no entendía de que hablaba, pero imaginó que se refería a algo que tenía que ver con el extraño artefacto en forma de trompo.

Kai (Kamui): bueno...... yo.......-no sabía realmente si se podía confiar en esa chica, pero.... algo le decía que tal vez esa joven podría ayudarle a regresar a su antigua chica sin que todo el mundo se enterara y regresar a su antigua vida, pero, para empezar, quiso saber el nombre de la chica.

-oye, te sonará algo extraño pero........-

Hilary: lo se

Kai (Kamui): lo sabes?

Hialry:; claro!, no tienes estrategia para jugar por que has estado muy ocupado, no te preocupes, se que podrás con tu juego, ¡¡¡ganaras!!!

Kai (Kamui): ke?.. a…... bueno si, yo..... no tengo estrategia y...... quería practicar un poco-

Eso le pareció buena idea, por que quería jugar, probar ese juego llamado "beyblade", la chica parecía muy emocionada y debía ser un buen juego, aparte, quería practicar para no tener que hacer el ridículo, pues por lo que notó en los comentarios del equipo, ellos eran los campeones mundiales.

Hilary: ah, bien, cuando lleguemos al bey-estadio tenemos tiempo para que prectiques, yo me encargaré de avisarle a los otros chicos que te dejen solo para que entrenes bien

Kai (Kamui): te puedo pedir otro favor?

Hilary: claro dime

Kai la tomó de las manos diciéndole

-practica con migo, necesito tu ayuda – eso le pereció buena idea a Kamui, ya que el no sabía nada del beyblade y la chica debía saber mucho

Hilary, al notar lo que su compañero acababa de hacer no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solamente alcanzó a decir

-si-

Tyson desde el otro lado del autobús que estaba viendo todo sentía como le hervía la sangre

Sorata y los demás hacían todo lo posible para protegerse a si mismos y a Kamui, que parecía realmente no recordar nada, pues solo miraba a los demás como peleaban pero......., Kai no es de las personas que dejaban que los demás hicieran todo mientras el solo observa, quiso hacer algo, esas personas estaban en problemas, algo muy en el fondo le decía que tenía el poder de hacerlo, el problema era que no sabía como.

Sus compañeros ya estaban cansados.............

ya no podían mas............

de repente, apareció una pantalla en dónde estaba una mujer que decía........

Satsuki: dragones del cielo, dense por vencidos, no sirvió de nada la barrera ya que todos van a morir

Dijo dirigiéndose a Karen la cual ya estaba muy herida................

Ninguno de los demás dragines del cielo podía mas, estaban agotados y los tubos los habían sujetado, a todos menos a Kamui o mejor dicho, Kai .................

Kamui (Kai) no podía permitir que mataran a esa mujer, después de todo la había defendido pero........ que podía hacer?..............

Entonces, uno de los tubos se acercaba a ella para así herirla de muerte.................

Ninguno de los sellos podía hacer nada...............

Nadie excepto Kamui (Kai).................

Quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo...................

Pero.............

De repente................

Sucedió algo inesperado................

Kamui (Kai) se concentró con todas sus fuerzas ................

Y en sus manos se empezó a formar una especie de bola de enegía........

Kamui (Kai): que ............es?..............

CONTINUARÁ................

Hello!!!!.............. como estan!!!!!!!!!, mmmmm, que optimista ando hoy........ si como no, ni yo me la crei ¬¬, pero bueno, ojalá y esté gustando, es lo mejor que Akizuki, Hitomi y yo podemos hacer, okas, chau.

A y perdonen la tardanza pero es que realmente nos han dejado mucha tarea aunque los escribimos ahora en la biblioteca (aunque ya nos han sacado.... a Akisuki 2 veces, a Hitomi 2 veces y a mi 3 veces), y en clase no interesantes pero aun así es micho trabajo, bueno, chau,

Normal

Normal

Fuente de párrafo predeter.

Fuente de párrafo predeter.

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ#A:deseos de cosas imposibles 4.docÿ䀃老

Unknownÿ！

Times New Roman

Times New Roman

Symbol

Symbol

Capitulo 4:

Capitulo 4:

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ

Capitulo 4:

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ

Normal

MA. FERNANDA GOMEZ GONZALEZ

Microsoft Word 9.0

FAM. GOMEZ GONZALEZ

Capitulo 4:

Root Entry

1Table

1Table

WordDocument

WordDocument

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation

CompObj

CompObj

ObjectPool

ObjectPool

Documento Microsoft Word

MSWordDoc

Word.Document.8


	5. aprendiendo mi nueva vida

Capitulo 5: aprendiendo mi nueva vida

Hilary no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, nunca hubiera creido que Kai Hiwatari hiciera algo así

Kai (Kamui): me ayudarás

Hilary: claro

Por alguna extraña razón, Kamui sentía seguridad estando con aquella chica, como si la conociera desde siempre...........

Pero de pronto, Tyson sin mas ni mas gritó

-¡¡¡¡YA VAMOS A LLEGAR!!!!!-

Haciendo que los dos jóvenes reaccionaran y se soltaran.

Ninguno de los demás beybreakers había notado lo que había pasado entre Kai y Hilary pues estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos

Hilary: muy bien, ya llegamos

Kai (Kamui): si?- y se asomó por la ventana a ver que había afuera.

Había un gran edificio, ese debía ser el bey-estadio como la joven lo había llamado y fuera de él, formadas cientos de personas , al parecer iban a entrar.

-oye- dijo Kai dirigiéndose a Hilary –y esea personas que hacen?, donde estamos?

Hialry: que?, es el bey-estadio, el edificio que está ahí y todas esas personas vienen a ver el juego

A Hilary cada vez más le preocupaba su amigo

-Kai, te sientes bien?-

Kai (Kamui): no........ esto está mal

Hilary: mal?, por que?

En tanto los demás beyluchadores ya estaban bajando

Tyson: no oyeron?, ya llegamos-

Hilary: si, ya vamos-dijo dirigiéndose a Tyson –no tienes que repetírnoslo, por que no te vas tu? . 

Tyson con su orgullo de siempre se fue, seguido por Hilary y Kai que seguía impresionado y se decía a si mismo

-que clase de juego es este que lo vienen a ver miles de personas?-

Todo pasó en cuestión de microsegundos..............

una luz cortó todos y cada uno de los tubos que iban directo a Karen..........

Karen se alejó rapido pasando cerca de Kamui dándole las gracias...............

ese ataque causó que bestia (sherlyn: no el de la bella y la bestia Akisuki: lo sabemos, es la máquina de los tubos ¬¬) sufriera grandes daños............

Satsuki notando eso, optó por retirarse.

Todos, al ver que la bestia desaparecía tomaron un poco de aire, pero no retiraron la barrera hasta no estar seguros de que se había ido el dragón de la tierra. Cuando al fin notaron todo en calma, Karen retiró la barrera.

En otro lugar............. en el edificio de gobierno, un hombre de cabello negro y mirada fría (akizuki: nn por cierto guapísimo ) hablaba en sueños con Kakyou visionario y dragon de la tierra el cual le informaba que por extraña razón Kamui había cambiado de cuerpo y no sabía la localización de su alma

(Fuuma) Kamui: no importa, les daremos tiempo, de que regrese, pero eso no evitará que nos divirtamos con el extraño

Ya estando en el campus clamp Sorata decidió platicar seriamente con Kamui.

Sorata: Kamui, quisiera hablar con tigo sobre.....

Kamui (Kai): si esta bien

Sorata: bueno, que te parece si damos una vuelta por el campus? Eh?

Kamui (Kai): como sea.....

Sorata guió a Kamui (Kai) por uno de los jardines, era muy lindo verde y trankilo, pero ese lugar tenía algo especial, por eso Sorata guió a Kamui ahí, por que tenía una teoría de lo que pasaba pero quería saber .... quería comprobar si era lo que pensaba.

En ese lugar estaban enterrados los restos de Kotori a la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, Sorata esperaba que aquel lugar le hiciera recordar a Kamui y lo pusiera triste y melancólico como siempre, pero eso nunca pasó.

Sorata: Kamui, .... sabes en donde estamos?

Kamui (kai): si, ..... en un jardín ¬¬ en dónde mas?

Sorata: y ese árbol no te hace recordar nada en especial?

Kamui (Kai): ¬¬ que se supone que tengo que recordar?

Sorata: no me digas que no te acuerdas???? OO

Kamui (Kai) acordarme de que? que no ves que no?, es solo un árbol de sakura, que tiene de especial?

Ese comentario hizo que Sorata se sintiera mal, pues tanto él como los demás sellos respetaban mucho a Kotori, pues esa chica había muerto por Kamui, no se le hacía justo que no lo recordara, tenía que averiguar que había pasado con el viejo Kamui

Sorata: ok, quieres contarme lo que pasa?

Kamui (Kai): si te cuento no me creeras

Sorata: puedes confiar en mi, no me reire ni nada por el estilo

Kamui (Kai) dudando de ello acaptó contarle, ya que también tenía muchos deseos de saber quien era el joven que era el dueño del cuerpo que ocupaba en esos instantes

Kamui (Kai): bueno, no se como decirte esto, pero estoy seguro de que este no es mi cuerpo yo......

Sorata: que dices? OO

Kamui (Kai): lo que oiste ¬¬ no me hagas repetirlo

Sorata: y si no eres Kamui entonces quien eres? y que es lo que haces con el cuepo de Kamui

Kamui (Kai): mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari soy parte y lider del equipo campeón de Beyblade

Sorata: beyblade? Perdona mi ignorancia pero que es beyblade?

Kamui (Kai): es un juego, te lo explicaré, el beyblade es un juego, una competencia entre dos o mas personas, lo principal aquí es tener un beyblade y saber utilizarlo, así como tener buenas estrategias .....

Kamui (Kai) habló a Sorata acerca del juego durante un buen rato. Sorata parecía sorprendido, le habló acerca de las estrategias, incluso de su equipo hasta que llegó a la parte de las bestias bit, una parte que interesó mucho a Sorata

Sorata: bestias bit?, que es eso?

Kamui (Kai): son espíritus antiguos que tienes mucho poder y están atrapados dentro de un beyblade, mi bestia bit es el blade dranzer, un fénix de fuego

Sorata: vaya, tienes una vida muy interesante, pero necesitamos que Kamui regrese, el destino de la tierra depende de él

Kamui (Kai): y yo necesito regresar a mi vida, hoy tengo un torneo que depende si vamos al campeonato mundial, si ese Kamui me deja en ridículo lo mato, o si pierde también

Sorata: no creo que puedas matar a Kamui, es un chico con mucho poder

Kamui (Kai): ya veremos, yo tampoco soy un gatito al que puedas ridiculizar

Sorata: como quieras

en otro lugar Kai (Kamui) estornuda fuertemente

Sorata: pero dime, como es que Kamui y tu cambiaron de cuerpo?

Kamui (Kai): la verdad no, lo único que recuerdo es haber estado afuera de la casa de Tyson, lugo me fui a dormir y....... un sueño

Sorata: un sueño?, cual?

Kamui (Kai): bueno, yo....... estaba parado y frente de mi estaba otro muchacho.......

Entonces, Kamui (Kai), recordó, era cierto, el a había visto al tal Kamui, antes, en ese sueño, ahí sus almas debieron haberse cambiado

Sorata: vaya, esto es muy extraño, pero por ahora tenemos que protegerte hasta que encontremos la manera de regresarte

Kamui (Kai): protegerme de que?, yo puedo cuidarme solo

Sorata: si, como no, seguramente ahora el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra ya sabe de esto

Dijo sin tomar atención a Kai que seguía repitiendo que no necesitaba ayuda, que él se podía cuidar solo (aja ¬¬ hace rato casi lo matan)

Kai (Kamui) estaba demasiado impresionado, el resto de "su equipo" se notaba emocionado, alegre y demás, menos él. Nadie le tomó importancia, sabían que Kai era así.

Aunque Hilary tenía una falsa idea de lo que su compañero tenía.

Después de pasar entre muchas y muchos admiradores y que fueron entrevistados (Kai por cierto no entendía lo que le preguntaban) llegaron a un cuarto que estaba reservado para ellos para que se prepararan, les anunciaron que el torneo empezaría en 1 hora.

Hilary recordando la promesa que le hizo a Kai, fue hacia donde él estaba y le dijo

-bien Kai, vamos a practicar-

Kai (Kamui) solamente asintió y se fue detrás de la joven

Tyson: ¬¬

Se dirigieron hacia el patio de atrás, en donde estaba muy tranquilo, un lugar perfecto para practicar

Hilary: muy bien Kai

Kai (Kamui): o.o

Hilary: o.o

Kai (Kamui): ……….

Hilary: …………

Kai (Kamui): y?

Hilary: que sucede?

Kai (Kamui): que hago?

Hilary: como que que haces?, es lógico, saca a Dranzer

Kai (Kamui): ke?, bueno- saca a dranzer- y ahora?

Hilary: que te pasa?, pues lanzalo

Kai (Kamui): si?, bueno

El blade de Kai (Kamui) fue a estrellarse contra el piso dejando a Hilary perpleja.

Kai(Kamui): asi o mas lejos?

Hilary: OO kai?, que se supone que estas haciendo?

Kai (Kamui): lo que me dijiste, que lo lanzara, o quieres que lo aventara y lo pateara?

Kamui (Kai) solamente se preguntaba:

-que clase de juego es este? A lo mejor se juega como el soccer, tengo que patear este artefacto o será que tengo que aventarlo para ver que tan lejos llega y si llega lejos gano?-

Hilary: no, yo solo me refería a lanzarlo..... como siempre, con el lanzador

Kai (Kamui): lanzador?, que es eso?

Hilary: como que es?, es el artefacto el.....

Pero no terminó de explicar pues en ese momento llegó el resto del equipo

Tyson: ya llegamos!!!

Max: si, no creas que te íbamos a dejar practicar solo

Ray: si, ya estamos listos, yo voy primero contra Kai

Kai (Kamui): ke?- y vió como el otro chavo sacaba una cosa en dónde puso el blade

Kai (Kamui) no sabía que hacer y por lo tanto no hizo nada

Hilary que comenzaba a notar el extraño comportamiento por parte de su amigo quiso interceder por él

Hilary: ah, este....... creo …. Que........ olvidamos algo en la habitación ..... y.....pues...... ibamos por él

Y jaló a Kai llevándoselo de regreso

Ya en la habitación

Hilary: no entiendo que sucede con tigo Kai

Kai (Kamui): lo que pasa es que......bueno.........yo no soy el tipo al que tu llamas Kai

Hilary: pero que dices oO

Kai (Kamui): lo que oiste

Hilary no sabía que pensar, como que no era Kai? si lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos .... era algo absurdo eso, y si no era Kai, entonces quien se supone que era?

Hilary: no lo creo, a lo mejor estas alucinando Kai

Kai (Kamui): te lo juro, por favor, creeme

Hilary se sorprendió de los gestos tan sinceros de su amigo así que le creyó después de eso, tuvieron una larga plática

Hilary: y entonces, si no eres Kai, como te llamas?

Kai (Kamui): Kamui Shirou

Hilary: y como es que estás aqui?

Kai (Kamui): en realidad no se, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba fuera de la casa, observando el cielo nocturno y luego me retiré a dormir y también recuerdo que tuve un sueño..... y ahora que recuerdo yo vi a un joven en el, después una luz cegadora y eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Hilary: OO Vaya!!!! Pero entonces, eres Kamui verdad?

Kai (Kamui): si

Hilary: nn y quien ese en realidad?

Kai (Kamui) no sabía si contarle o no, ya que tal vez para otras personas su historia sería irreal, hasta tonta... pero..... por una extraña razón de nuevo de dio cuenta de que aquélla chica de verdad lo hacía sentirse trankilo y en confianza.... asi que... accedió.......

CONTINUARA..........

Hola, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que no hemos podido ponerla aquí, ya tenemos muchos capitulos, pero falta mi trabajo, pasarla a computadora, asi que ténganme paciencia si?


	6. nota de mi para ustedes

Hola: Lo siento, pero por ahora no podré seguir con mis fics, no puedo terminarlos, ya que mi computadora se ha descompuesto y todo lo que llevaba esta ahí, y no puedo hacer nada por ahora, solo pedirles que me den un poco de tiempo para repararla, respecto al fic de "un final diferente" si tenía otro capitulo mas, es mas, ya tengo el final, asi que cuando mi compu este bien prometo poner lo que llevo lo mas pronto posible, el de "cambio de vida" va genial, ojalá y lo estén siguiendo, ya llevamos hasta el capitulo 27, pero no he podido pasarlos a computadora pues el trabajo me lo impide, y ... tengo una nuevo, llamado "tan iguales ... tan diferentes" según me dicen los que ya lo leyeron esta muy chistoso, pero ya me dirán ustedes a ver que opinan.

No se preocupen que terminaré todos los fics que he empezado, es una promesa okas, weno, chau y luego nos vemos

Atte: Sherlyn Mizuhara


	7. un dragon diferente

Capitulo 6: un dragòn dferente

Kamui(Kai): oye te llamas Sorata verdad?

Sorata: si nn, soy Sorata Arisugawa y me puedes decir Sora hermano

Kamui (Kai): a si, que bueno, y no soy tu hermano ¬¬

Sorata: lo que tu digas hermano

Kamui (Kai): callate, pero dime, tengo unas preguntas

Sorata: a si, como cueles?

Kamui (Kai): por que nos atacaron unos tubos, por que nos iban a matar, por que este lugar debe ser especial, que es un dragón de la tierra, que es una barrera, como se llama la chava del perro? ...

Sorata: ¿OO? ... vamonos despacio quieres hermano? Cual es tu primera pregunta?

Kamui (Kai): que era esa luz que se formo en mis manos hace un rato?

Sorata: ah bueno, pues esos eran los poderes de Kamui

Kamui (Kai): ¿qué dices? ¿esto es mágico?

Sorata: si quieres interpretarlo así

Kamui (Kai): O.O...

Sorata: que mas quieres saber?

Kamui (Kai): y dime, que es todo esto del fin de la tierra ah?

Sorata: bueno, que te parece si nos sentamos a la sombra de éste árbol, por que esto va para largo

Kamui (Kai): esta bien... pero que no sea tan larga.

Sorata: tal vez esto te suene algo extraño pero nosotros estamos relacionados con el fin del mundo... y para impedirlo tenemos que...

¿: Sorata Arisugawa!

Sorata y Kamui: ¿OO?

Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa llamada y se encontraron conq ue era Arashi

Sorata especialmente parecía sorprendido, y aún mas que la chica se oía molesta

Así que se levantó para hablar con ella

Sorata: hola nee-chan, que sucede? nn

Arashi: como que sucede, lo que pasa es que dijiste que irías a dar un paseo corto por el campus, que cuando volvieras la comida ya iba a estar lista pero creo que tu paseo duró mas de la cuenta y se quemó todo lo que preparamos!

Sorata: lo siento, pero creo que el paseo duró más de lo previsto nn

Arashi: si claro, ahora mismo te vas a prepararla de nuevo!

Sorata: si ya voy – y se va

Arashi: Kamui, vienes? Tu ayuda nos sería muy útil

Kamui (Kai): ke, bueno, solamente quiero estar aquí unos momentos mas

Arashi: entiendo, bueno, te esperamos allá- y se fue también

Kai no sabía realmente por que, pero ese lugar le traía mucha nostalgia

¿: divirtiéndote Kamui?

Kamui (Kai): ke, a si

A Kai ya no se le hacía raro que lo llamaran así

Kamui (Kai): si, claro

¿: yo no lo creo, mas bien creo que hay un gran cambio en ti

Kamui (Kai): de que hablas?

Y por primera vez, volteó a ver a la persona que estaba con el, no era ninguno de los que conocía, si no, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y una mirada en cierta forma fría, pues en ese momento, éste sonreía.

Fuuma: de tu deseo

Kamui (Kai): no entiendo

Fuuma: bueno, en resumen, tu no eres Kamui y me gustaría saber quien es el que ocupa su lugar

Kamui (Kai) no podía creer lo que el decia, pero, como iba a poder confiar en él si no sabía quien era?

Kamui (Kai): quien eres tu?

Fuuma: bueno, yo soy Kamui

Kamui (Kai): ke, genial, te llamas igual que yo, bueno, esta persona

Fuuma: asi es, no se si te hayan dicho algo tus "amigos" sobre los dragones del cielo y los dragones de la tierra

Kamui(Kai): no me dijeron mucho, solo que unos quieren destruir la tierra y otros preservarla

Fuuma: y tu sabes a cueles ayudas?

Kamui (Kai): no estoy seguro, pero creo que a los del cielo por que escuché que un dragón de la tierra fue quien nos atacó

Fuuma: eso es correcto, pero aunque no lo creas los dragones de la tierra somos los que queremos ayudar a la tierra

Kamui (Kai): a si, entonces... yo estoy ayudando a los que la quieren destruir?

Fuuma: en cierta forma si

Kamui (Kai): pues me da igual

Fuma: y si te digo que yo te puedo cumplir tu deseo, te convertirías en un mensajero?

Kamui (Kai): o.o

Fuuma: dragon de la tierra ¬¬

Kamui (Kai). Ah, pues, da igual

Fuuma: yo no creo que te de igual

Kamui (Kai) sentía en cierta forma que esa persona le traía confianza y .. algo inexplicable, le recordaba a alguien que conocía

Kamui (Kai): no se, tal vez yo podría

Hilary y Kai (Kamui) tenían una plática muy interesante acerca de la conflictiva vida de Kamui

Hilary: tu historia es realmente triste, quisiera poder decir algo que te haga sentir mejor, pero no se... se nota que querías mucho a esa chica Kotori

Kai (Kamui): si, ella y su hermano son las personas mas importantes para mi, o mejor dicho eran

Hilary: por que dices eso?

Kai (Kamui): que no entiendes, Kotori esta muerta y Fuuma es como si lo estuviera, no creo que vaya a regresar, el futuro esta dicho

Esto último el chico lo dijo ya casi sin pode hablar, eso lo deprimía mucho, el tan solo pensar en sus amigos y que tal vez nunca los vería de nuevo

Hilary ya no sabía como calmar a su amigo y solamente se le ocurrió decir

-Kamui, hazle caso a la chica. El futuro no está decidido-

Kamui no sabía por que, pero sentía que la chica tenía razón

Kai (Kamui): sabes, creo que tienes razón- dijo un poco mas animado

Hilary: claro que la tengo, si puedes cambiar al futuro y se que lo lograrás

Kai (Kamui): si, lo haré

Hilary: pero... hay dos problemas

Kai (Kamui): cuales?

Hilary: que ahora tu eres Kai y no Kamui y que en 5 min. Empieza el torneo

Kai (Kamui): cierto, pero... no se jugar nn

Hilary: y que piensas hacer?

Kai (Kamui): no se, tu aquí eres la que sabes

Hilary: bien, creo que puedo decirle a los chicos que jueguen ellos tres, al fin que el encuentro es de tres contra tres

Kai (Kamui): si, esa es una buena idea, gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti

A Hilary realmente le empezaba a simpatizar mucho Kamui, aunque no lo conocía físicamente, pero en la cuestión sentimental era muy lindo. Aunque... muy dentro de ella... en su corazón... ya había ... otra persona...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, como va, perdon por la tardanza, pero es que me da mucha flojera pasarla a compu, asi que ténganme paciencia que esto se está poniendo muy bueno


	8. una voz alentadora

Capitulo 7: una voz alentadora

Kamui (Kai) pensó mucho ese aspecto, a el realmente no le interesaba mucho el futuro de la tierra, aun asi decidió quedarse un rato mas ahí. Ese lugar era trankilo y podía pensar en muchas cosas

En tanto, los dragones del cielo estaban reunidos en el comedor cuando Arashi le preguntó a Sorata que había sido lo que habló con Kamui pues no había dejado de notar el extraño comportamiento por parte de su amigo, en ese momento comenzó a contarles a todos los dragones del cielo lo que sucedía.

Todos escuchaban muy atentos y se sorprendieron mucho al oir la historia. En ese instante Kamui (Kai) entró y se sentó en una silla junto a Yuzuriha como siempre, entonces, notó que todos lo miraban extraño y pregunto.

Kamui (Kai): que sucede? por ke me miran de esa forma?

Arashi: bueno, lo que pasa es que Sorata nos acaba de contar tu historia

Kamui (Kai): a si ... bueno, y que es lo que piensan al respecto?

Yuzuriha: que ahora tiene sentido el por que no sabias que hacer cuando nos atacaron

Kamui (Kai): Bueno, me terminaras de contar lo de los dragones de la tierra y todo eso?

Sorata: a si ...

Y asi Sorata, pudo contarle todo acerca de ese tema ya sin que nadie los interrumpiera

En esa platica todos dieron su opinión y asi Kai se dio cuenta de ke talvez si estaba con las personas indicadas y no con el otro Kamui, aunke seguía no muy decidido

Fue entonces cuando penso si sería correcto contarles a los demas de su encuentro con esa persona a la que llamaban Fuuma pero también le decían Kamui aunque luego lo pensó mejor y decidio callar.

Kai (Kamui) y el resto de los beybreakers estaban en la banca esperando ser llamados para competir contra el equipo contrario (¬¬ ni modo ke contra ellos mismos) los Rudens ( Akizuki: uu disculpen la falta de imaginación de mis amigas Sherlyn y Hitomi)

El primero en competir sería Ray contra Paris

Ambos jugadores pasaron al beyestadio, estaban concentrados y esperaban la señal de inicio

En ese momento, apareció AJ diciendo:

- estan listos beyluchadores!-

Ambos jugadores asintieron y se prepararon

-muy bien, entonces ... 3... 2...1 ... LET ……..IT ……RIP !-

Y dos blades salieron a respaldar a sus respectivos dueños

Ray empezó con un buen ataque, aunque, en cierta forma Paris tambien era muy bueno

Entonces, al ver que Ray estaba en dificultades, todos los beybreakers comenzaron a gritarle que sacara la bestia bit

Ray notó que sus amigos tenían razón, sin ayuda de Driger no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.

En tanto, Kai (Kamui) se preguntaba de que estarían hablando sus "compañeros", que era eso de bestia bit, aunque la respuesta la sabría en un memento

En ese momento, el chico gato gritó algo que le pareció muy extraño

-VAMOS DRIGER!-

Kamui se preguntaba

-a quien le grita, su oponente no se llama Driger, no hay nadie mas ahí... estará loco acaso? –

le iba a comentar todo eso a Hilary, pero entonces vió como de ese pequeño artefacto, salía una luz resplandeciente color verde que dio forma a un gran tigre blanco

Kamui se asustó en cierta forma, aunque como vió que todos estaban tranquilos decidió hacer lo mismo ... pero ... de repente ... Paris gritó

-RED LION, ASCIENDE! – (cualquier parecido con Power Ranger es mera coincidencia nn)

Y del otro blade salió una luz roja y formó a un feroz leon del mismo color

Fue cuando Kamui ya no soportó la impresión (¡¡¡¡

OO!) y se paró asustado dejando impresionados a los demás ...

Kai creyó que había hecho lo correcto al no hablarle a sus amigos acerca del encuentro con auqel tipo extraño de mirada fria

La platica entre los dragones del cielo siguió hasta que sacaron el tema se la seguridad de Kamui – Kai, si el no sabía usar sus poderes, lógicamente no podría defenderse y no podían permitir que lo mataran

Arashi: y ... que proponen?

Sorata: podríamos dejarlo en el campus

En ese momento hablaban como se Kai no estuviera ahí

Arashi: esa sería la mejor opción no creen?

Yusuriha: si ... bueno, esta decidido, lo dejaremos en el campus

Kai no le dio mucha importancia a ese asunto ... por ahora

Kamui estaba sorprendido a ver tan grandes bestias atacándose entre se

Kamui quería detener esa cosa tan grande

En ese momento, comenzó a hacer ciertos movimientos tontos, como sacando poderes de sus manos y atacando a los mountruos, pero lo unico que lograba hacer era el ridículo haciendo eso.

Hilary: O.O Kamui, calmate

Tyson: a quien le hablas Hilary, quien es Kamui?

Kamui: no, debo tirar a esas bestias

Hilary: Kamui, por favor, no estas haciendo mas que el ridículo

Kamui: O.O es cierto OO que pena

Dijo cayendo en cuenta de que en ese momento no poseía poder alguno

Hilary: ahora calmate, te explicaré después

Tyson: ¬¬ ¡¡¡Dios, ahora ya no tiene alshaimer, en este momento se volvió miniatico!

Hilary: Tyson callate, esto no es gracioso ¬¬

Tyson: pues yo creo que para ellos si – dijo señalando al publico que en ese momento unos se reían y otros veían preocupados a Kai. Hasta los beyluchadores habían dejado de poner atención a su juego, pero cuando recordaron, regresaron a su juego y cada persona a lo que estaba antes del extraño comportamiento de Kai

Kai se volvió a sentar a un lado ce Hilary y se dispuso a observar el juego

-tal vez sea algo interesante-

se dijo y se preguntó se ese tal Kai tenía una como esas al recordar que el beyblade que el tenía poseía en el centro un ave de fuego y decidió que tal vez podría empezar a practicarlo bien, asi, con mucha decisión le dijo a Hilary que terminando el torneo comenzaran sus lecciones –

Kamui: sabes, en verdad parece algo interesante este juego, que te parece si me enseñas?

Tyson: ¬¬ quieres que ella te enseñe, si se supone que tu eres super-experto en esto? Òó

Hilary: no te entrometas Tyson este no es asunto tuyo

Tyson por alguna razón se sentía furioso de que Kai estuviera tan platicador con Hilary, pero a la vez, se preguntaba que pasara con Kai, se portaba tan ... diferente

El encuentro de Ray, por tanta confusión, terminó, pero fue un empate y ahora le tocaba a Max contra Iolao, tenía que ganar o estaban perdidos ...

En ese juego, Kamui puso mucha atención y al ver las bestias bit ya no se sorprendió tanto.

Max ganó fácilmente y ahora era el turno de Tyson que seguía muy molesto por la actitud de Hilary con Kai

A Tyson le tocaba ahora contra Merric (Sherlyn: que nombre tan original ¬¬, Akizuki: que querías, no se nos ocurrió otro Hitomi: jajaja Sherlyn: no te rias Hitomi, tu se lo pusiste Hitomi: a si es cierto, lo siento Akisuki: ya dejen de discutir y siganle Sherlyn: okas, pero ya no nos regañes)

Nota de ultima hora

O-O : para quien no sepa, Merric lo sacamos de una exitosa serie de televisión llamada ... Power Rangers y si no entiendes lo que te digo que es lo mas seguro, olvida lo qye te dije ok nn

Atentamente, Akisuki

... en ese momento, Tyson estaba muy enojado y como ya lo sabemos todos los fanáticos de beyblade cuando Tyson está furioso no se concentra en lo que hace

Avanzó hacia su lugar en el beyestadio

En su mente aun estaban las palabras de Hilary

Y de Kai

Como había sido posible que ella se preocupara tanto por el?

Y que Kai quería que Hilary le enseñara Beyblade

¡¡¡¡COMO, eso no era posible, no era creible, no era real,

o ... a menos que ...

...el quería que "le enseñara" para asi estar solos y ...

-¡¡¡NO, que cosas estoy pensando- se dijo para si – Kai nunca saldría con Hilary y si asi fuera no me importa –

y auque no lo crean ... no creyó lo que dijo

Casi no escuchaba los sonidos de alrededor,...

en ese momento...,

solo pensaba en sus dos compañeros...

Solamente de repente alcanzó a escuchar a AJ que decía

-¡¡¡¡

ESTAN LISTOS JUGADORES!-

Y apenas sabiendo lo que hacía, puso a dragoon en el lanzador y se preparó

AJ: 3...2...1...LET...IT..RIP!

Entonces, salieron los dos beyblades.

Tyson estaba muy enojado y descargó todo ese enojo en su beyblade,

pasó al ataque mas rápido y sin pensarlo,

pero no como otras veces, si no peor,

realmente no pensaba en lo que hacía y si seguía asi,

el y dragoon iban a ser presa fácil

Sus compañeros estaban atónitos, habían visto jugar mal a Tyson, pero eso sobrepasaba todo

Al igual que todos, su oponente Merric notó eso, sabía que no era normal del campeón mundial comenter esos errores y decidió que era una perfecta oportunidad para robar el titulo de "mejor beyluchador del mundo"

Merric: Ligher! ATACA!

El ataque iba directo hacia dragoon,... seguramente perdería

Ni Tyson ni dragoon estaban en condiciones de defenderse ...

Ya podían irse despidiendo del campeonato ...

Y del titulo ...

Todos sus compañeros y el publico le gritaba aunque ...

Ya no importaba, no podía hacer nada, todo estaba perdido ... pero...

Entre tantas voces escuchó ...

-¡¡¡¡VAMOS TYSON TU PUEDES, NO TE RINDAS!-

Era Hilary animándolo

En ese momento, Tyson sintió que todavía podía ganar ...

CONTINUARA ...

Hola, perdon por haber tardado tanto en poner el siguiente capitulo, pero no he tenido ni tiempo, ya tenemos casi todo el fic, y he de decir que nos está quedando muy bien, asi que espérenme un momento, yo les prometo que me apuraré, gracias por seguirnos hasta aquiy espero que nos sigan hasta el final okas, chau


	9. la perdida de un dragon

Capitulo 8: la pérdida de un dragon

Los dragones del cielo terminaron de comer, ya era un poco tarde, aun asi, la plática entre ellos estaba muy buena, pues, después de platicar sobre la seguridad de Kai, empezaron a platicar sobre las personas que mas estimaban.

Yusuriha dijo que le gustaba alguien pero no mencionó quien, quería seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

Sorata por supuesto dijo que Arashi y Arashi no dijo nada.

Ahora era el turno de kai

Sorata: y tu Kai, a quien te gustaría proteger?

Kai: para que quieres saber, que te importa. Eso solo es asunto mio ¬¬

Yuzuriha: bueno, ahora que eres Kamui necesitas pensarlo bien

Kai: ah, eso, bien... yo ...

Pero entonces, Arashi, de repente de levantó de su lugar y dijo:

-La princesa Hinoto nos necesita, creo que una barrera se romperá-

Kai: entonces vamos, quiero poner a prueba lo que se hacer según lo que me dijeron

Entonces Sorata se le acercó y pasó su brazo por detrás de el

Sorata: hermano, creo que no debemos exponerte, no eres el verdadero Kamui y no podemos permitir que se dañe el cuerpo de Kamui y mucho menos tu

Kai: òó insinuas que soy un estorbo?

Sorata: nn´ no, solo decía que ...

Kai: nadie le dice a Kai Hiwatari que es un estorbo y mucho menos un extraño

Dijo Kai enojado lo que hizo que Sorata tuviera miedo, sobre todo por que sabía que aquel chico tenía poder y podía sacarlo en cualquier momento

Sorata: no, solo es que creo que debes mantenerte a salvo ...

Pero cuendo Sorata vió que Kai iba a hablar, el intervino y dijo:

-bueno, al menos hasta que sepas bien como usar tus poderes no crees?-

Kai: y como se supone que haga eso si no me dejan ir con ustedes?

Sorata: te prometo algo, si te quedas, cuando regrese yo te enseñaré como usar tus poderes ¿esta bien?

A Kai no le convencía del todo, pero aun así aceptó la condición

Kai: la proxima vez que el enemigo ataque ire con ustedes

Y todos aceptaron esperando que nunca pasara

Arashi: realmente piensas enseñarle, bueno... el no es ... Kamui

Sorata: lo se, pero creo que talvez deberíamos darle una oportunidad

Salieron los sellos del campus con dirección hacia el edificio Diet, para que asi Hinoto les pudiera dar mas información acerca de los movimientos de los dragones de la tierra

Al llegar, Hinoto los recibió, se notaba muy preocupada, ya habían llegado Karen y Aoki

-Dragones del cielo, una barrera se rompera!-

Sorata: cual?

-la barrera de Shibuya-

Arashi: pero esa ... ya ... la defendimos

-me temo que los mensajeros quieren terminar su trabajo-

Yuzuriha: bien, en ese caso, vamos!

Todos se dirigieron lo mas rápido que podían, no podían dejar que cayera la barrera

Al llegar ... todo estaba tranquilo, normal, no había señales de un dragón de la tierra

Sorata: sugiero poner una barrera, puede que el dragón de la tierra no tarde en atacar

Aoki: bien, la pondré yo

Y, al igual que antes con Karen, al hombre lo rodeó una ventisca al concentrarse y en sus manos se formó un hexágono que fue creciendo hasta abarcar un área muy grande

¿: no será necesario eso, esta barrera caerá, que no entienden, ese es el destino

Todos voltearon a ver quien era el que decía eso, se sorprendieron al notar que era el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra. Al parecer realmente querían acabar con la barrera.

En ese momento, estaba parado en un edificio no muy lejos a donde se encontraban ellos

Mientras tanto, Kai no quería quedarse en el campus, asi que salió a caminar y aprovechó para ir a donde anteriormente había atacado el enemigo, cuando llagó, entró a la barrera que Aoki había puesto y entonces todo empezó a salir tal y como quería el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra

Kai no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la barrera, aunque un poco antes, cuando había salido del campus sintió algo extraño en su mente, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Lo que si le perecía extraño fue que no había nadie, ni una sola persona ahí

Los sellos ya habían empezado su pelea contra el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra sin percatarse de la presencia de Kai.

Eso era exactamente lo que planeaba Fuuma, por esa razón, el empezó a atacarlos.

Kai, se da cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí, pues, en unos edificios lejos de donde el se encontraba había mucho fuego, resultado de los ataques

Kai pensó que era un perfecta oportunidad para poner a prueba los supuestos poderes de Kamui, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer un intento por que Sorata en cuanto lo vió le dijo:

-¿qué haces aquí, no te dije que te quedaras en el campus?-

Arashi se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba ahí y entonces le dijo fríamente

-esta ni siquiera es tu pelea, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, asi que vete ahora mismo-

Claro que esto se lo decía por su bien, pero Kai no lo entendió asi

Kai: que, me estas diciendo que soy un estorbo, me estas diciendo que no sirvo aquí!

Sorata se acercó y le dijo:

-no, lo que estamos diciendo es que aquí puedes resultar herido y no podemos permitir que Kamui muera-

Kai: ah, es eso, entonces no les importo yo, solo les importa ese chico Kamui, no me creen capaz de hacer nada ¿no es asi?

Fuuma que lo observaba todo desde lejos pensó que que su plan no había podido resultar mejor y creyó que ya era hora de intervenir

Asi que se acercó hacia donde estaba la discusión y dijo

-bien, y que pensaste Kamui, o mejor dicho, Kai

Kai se sorprendió de que aquel chico supiera su nombre, el nunca se lo había mencionado, pero ya no importaba ese aspecto, asi que, con mucha decisión, dijo dirigiéndose a los dragones del cielo, en especial a Sorata y Arashi:

-ustedes creen que yo soy solo un estorbo no, pues les demostraré quien es Kai Hiwatari-

En ese momento, Kai se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia Fuma. Arashi y Sorata no entendían y por un momento pensaron que Kai iba a enfrentar a Fuuma pero en ese momento Fuuma dijo:

-Parece que han perdido a un dragón del cielo-

Entonces Sorata y Arashi comprendieron que Kamui (Kai) se había convertido en un dragón de la tierra.

Sorata: no puedes, no es tu cuerpo

Arashi: es cierto, además Kamui ya había tomado una decisión y debes respetarla y...

Kai: ¡¡pero ahora yo soy quien habita este cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que quiera!-

Nadie sabía que decir, todos estaban impresionados. Tal vez tenía razón Kai y lo sobreprotegían mas de lo que a él le gustaría, aunque, ya era tarde para corregir los errores, estaban perdiendo a Kai, o mejor dicho a Kamui

Yuzuriha: Kai espera, dejanos explicarte...

Kai: no hay nada que explicar, entiendan uqe he tomado una decisión y no les incumbe lo que yo hago

Todos: O.O

Fuuma: bueno, si lo has decidido, vamonos.

Y asi Kai se fue sin decir mas. Pero antes de que se retiraran por completo, al Kamui de los dragones del cielo lo invadía una ira y enojo incontenibles que sin darse cuenta uso sus poderes y destruyó la barrera ... como primer acto siendo mensajero, pues, todos los dragones del cielo estaban atónitos y descuidados, asi que Aoki ya no se concentró en su barrera y se rompió, ocasionando que Shibuya callera.

Kai: talvez esto realmente me agrade mucho

CONTINUARÁ...

Komo va, espero que bien, mis amigas y yo hemos trabajado mucho haciendo este fic, asi que espero que les esté gustando okas, y si no les gusta díganoslos y veremos cómo podemos corregirlo si, esto va a tener un final inesperado, nada mas eso les digo, todavía falta algo para que termine, pero, espérennos, chau! Dejen reviews


	10. la verdad a la luz

Capitulo 9: La verdad a la luz

Hilary gritaba animando a Tyson y evidentemente sirvió su idea por que en esse memento Tyson gritó:

-DRAGOON, ATAQUE HURACÁN FANTASMA!-

Entonces alrededor del blade de Tyson se formó una ventisca muy fuerte y rechazó el ataque de Merric y Ligher. Hasta Kamui que no sabía nada de Beyblade se alegró de eso, sabía que era algo bueno.

Merric: bueno, veo que por fin estas jugando como se debe, asi que es hora de llamar a ¡¡¡LYGHER!

Tyson: ja! Como quieras, por que nunca podrás contra ¡¡¡DRAGOON!

No es necesario ser un experto para adivinar que a Tyson le habían regresado los animos

En ese momento, de ambos beyblades empezaron a surgir luces, cada una de distinto color, la del blade de Tyson azul y la de Merric verde, asi como se empezaron a formar dos figuras enormes, un dragón azul y un lobo verde

La pelea estaba muy pareja, los dos atacaban muy bien, ni uno de los dos parecía querer rendirse.

Tyson: bien Merric, creo que ya es hora de terminar

Merric: lo mismo digo

Y entonces, los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron:

Tyson: DRAGOON, ATAQUE FINAL!

Merric: LYGHER, ATAQUE FINAL!

Y los dos blades se impactaron fuertemente uno contra el otro ocasionando un destellos de luz que no permitía ver que sucedía, pues evidentemente ya habría un ganador

Todos estaban impresionados por tanto poder, incluso Kamui que realmente sabía lo que era eso se sorprendio mucho.

Al recuperarse todos del destello, solamente alcanzaron a escuchar a AJ que decía

-pero que es esto, creo que ahora si hay un ganador! Y es ...-

Todos miraron al beyestadio, y, se veía solamente un beyblade girando, el otro estaba tirado, inmóvil y con una luz verde apenas visible apagándose,

-AJ: no puedo creerlo, Tyson es el vencedor!-

Todos los que estaban en el beyestadio gritaron, aplaudieron y demás, festejando lo victoria

Tyson bajó con sus compañeros quienes le dijeron :

Ray: bien Tyson, ya estamos en el campeonato!

Max: si!

Kenny: este es el día mas feliz de mi vida ( a si? )

Kamui: bien hecho Tyson, lo hiciste muy bien

Tyson: o.Õ Gracias Kai

Tyson esperaba de Kai un reproche como siempre, un regaño por casi hacerse dejado vencer, y no fue asi, pero, dejo de pensar en eso cuando Hilary se acercó y dijo:

-buen juego Tyson, yo sabía que podías-

Tyson al inicio se sintió halagado por las palabras de la chica, aunque luego recordó su orgullo y dijo dándose importancia

-si, yo sabía que podía, solo le di un poco de ventaja y que se confiara para después terminarlo con mi mejor técnica-

Hilary: si, claro Tyson, por que no aceptas que estabas perdido? ¬¬

Tyson: eso no es verdad, yo siempre tuve la situación bajo control!

Todos, incluso Tyson sabían que eso no era verdad, aunque lo conocían lo suficiente como pare empezar a discutir con el negándolo.

Kamui se sentía feliz de estar con ellos, había encontrado a unos buenos amigos que parecían estimarlo mucho y sobre todo, sabían divertirse con un juego que le resultaba muy interesante, ellos no se preocupaban por el destino del mundo y cosas asi, deseaba quedarse con ellos, pero ... una parte de el, realmente deseaba regresar y recuperar a Fuuma

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó el chico que empezaba a conocer como Ray, que dijo en voz alta para que oyeran todos sus compañeros.

-bien, ahora a celebrar!-

A todos los beybreakers les agradó la idea

Ray: vamos al Mc Donals, Tyson invita!

Todos: siiiii!

Tyson: siiiii! O.o que, NO!

Todos salieron del beyestadio y se dirigeron al autobús que los llevaría al restaurante, aunque Tyson no estaba de acuerdo

Al llegar, todos se pusieron a platicar de la victoria y del campeonato, asi como de quienes eran los que iban a competir

Para suerte de Tyson, el señor Dikenson se ofreció a pagar la comida

Bien – dijo Tyson – y quienes vamos a ser los afortunados que competiran primero?

Ray: y quien te dijo que tu competirás?

Max: si, el campeonato es en poco tiempo y tu casi pierdes el duelo de hoy

Tyson: oye, ya hablamos de eso y dije que solo le di ventaja

Kenny: no lo creo – dijo al ver su lap–top - según Dizzi, tu realmente estabas en problemas

Dizzi: si, y no miento, si no hubieras reaccionado, ahora no estaríamos aquí con estos problemas

Max: yo digo que talvez solo fue una mala tarde para Ttyson

Kenny: no lo creo, yo digo que a Tyson le preocupa algo

Tyson: que, que estas diciendo! Eso no es verdad uu

Mientras ellos discutían Hilary y Kamui solo se les quedaban viendo. Entonces Hilary le dijo a Kamui

-oye Kamui, creo que ya es hora de decirles la verdad-

Kamui: si?

Ray: oigan chicos déjense de secretos, yo digo que el primero en pelear debe ser Max, luego yo y al último Kai

Max: estoy de acuerdo

Kenny: según mis estadísticas, tu idea es muy buena Ray

Tyson: nooooo, escuchen, yo quiero pelear

Ray: pero casi perdiste hoy

Fue cuando Hilary comprendió que ya era hora de decir la verdad

-este ... chicos ... puedo hablar?-

Kenny: si tienes algo que convexa a Tyson de que no puede pelear en esas condiciones, adelante

Hilary: no, no es sobre eso

Ray: entonces?

Hilary: es sobre Kai

Todos: keeee?

Tyson: ¿¿¿¿

KEEEEE, digo ke?

Max: que sucedió?

Ray: acaso ustedes ...

Kenny: ustedes ...

Tyson: òó

Hilary: no, no es lo que piensan, al menos eso creo

Entonces Kamui intervino, sabía que la chica no iba a poder sola

Kamui: lo que intenta decir que ... yo no soy Kai

Todos: o.O

Tyson: ya ven?. Tengo que jugar, el loco es el

Hilary: eso no es verdad, Kamui dice la verdad

Todos: Kamui, quien es ese?

Tyson: ahora también se volvió loca Hilary

Kamui: claro que no, dejenla en paz, ella dice la verdad, mi nombre es Kamui Shirou, dragón del cielo

Ray: otra vez eso?

Max: alguien me podría explicar?

Kenny: que sucede!

Hilary: bien, les contaré, ya dependerá de ustedes si me creen o no

Hilary empezó a relatarles le historia que Kamui le había contado, algunas veces Kamui intervenía para alclarar algunas cosas, pero aun asi no hablaba mucho

Los beybreakers no podían creer lo que escuchaban, eso era irreal, muy raro, no podía ser

Hilary: y esa es toda la historia

Todos: O.O

Ray: entonces, tu eres Kamui verdad?

Kamui: si

Max: genial, pero ... nos podrías decir donde está Kai?

Kenny: si, tenemos un campeonato que ganar

Max: ahora no me preocupo por eso, si no por que ...

Ray: ah, entiendo Max, lo que el quiere decir es que Kai puede estar en peligro con todo lo que nos contaste

Kamui: es cierto, nunca lo pensé asi, su vida peligra

Tyson: ja, de que se preocupan, recuerden que hablamos de Kai

Hilary: si, pero nunca ha enfrentado a personas que lo quieres asesinar, el no sabe usar los supuestos poderes

Tyson: bueno, si, pero ... no tenemos tiempo, el campeonato es en unos dos dias, pero mañana tenemos que registrarnos y si no nos presentamos lo perderemos todo

Hilary: y que propones? Kamui no sabe jugar y al registrarte también te hacen unas pruebas para comprobar tu nivel

Tyson: pues ... – y se dirige a Kamui – tu que dices, quieres aprender a jugar?

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: comienza el entrenamiento

Al destruir la barrera, todos los sellos no tuvieron mas opcion que huir de ahí, Kai no sabía que hacer, también tenía que irse, el problema era que no sabía como.

Fuuma, al notar eso, no podía permitir que su nuevo aliado muriera, y lo agarró del brazo llevándoselo saltando a un lugar mas seguro

Llegaron a un edificio muy alto, lejos del peligro y de la barrera destruida donde dejo a Kai

Kai: bien, y ahora?

Fuuma: solamente sigueme

Fuuma se fue saltando sobre los edificios (noooo, bajo los edificios ¬¬) dejando a Kai solo y sin saber como seguirlo

Kai: mmm, tal vez pueda bajar de aquí e irme en taxi

Al notar Fuuma que Kai no lo seguía se regresó a donde estaba el

Lo encontró a punto de utilizar su poder para abrir una puerta que seguramente tendría escaleras que lo llevarían abajo

Fuuma: que haces?

Kai: tratando de seguirte

Fuuma: a si, y para que las escaleras?

Kai: que no es obvio, voy a bajar

Fuuma: vamonos por arriba

Kai: que, estas loco? Me quieres matar? Oye, esta bien que sea muy agil, pero no puedo saltar edificios

Fuuma: como no, recuerda que no eres Kai Hiwatari, ahora eres Kamui, y Kamui si puede

Kai: a si, bueno ...

Y se animó a intentarlo, primero saltó un tramo pequeño, pero cuando vió la agilidad que ahora tenía empezó a saltar los edificios

Fuuma decidió que ye era hora de irse, también saltó pasando rapidamente a Kai, pues lógicamente tenía mas practica en eso

Kai: creo que esto no es tan malo, tal vez si pueda vivir con esto

De esa manera no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio de gobierno

Entraron en él (ya de manera en que lo hace una persona civilizada: por la puerta) y luego pasaron a una oficina, donde al parecer los estaba esperando una mujer. Kai reconoció el símbolo que la mujer tenía en la frente, era el mismo que tenía la que todos conocían como la princesa Hinoto

Kanoe: bien hecho Kamui, ya me enteré que lograste destruir una barrera – dijo dirigendose a Fuuma

Fuuma: no solo eso, si no que hay otra sorpresa

Kanoe: que hace Kamui aquí?

Fuuma: parece que cambió de parecer

Kanoe: ya veo, pero ... como lo lograste?

Fuuma: es que el no es Kamui

Kanoe: no entiendo

Fuuma: solo físicamente sigue siendo Kamui pero su alma es de otro individuo llamado Kai Hiwatari

Kanoe: ¿Kai Hiwatari?

Fuuma: si, ahora encárgate de presentarlo a los demás

Kanoe: bien – esto lo dijo no muy convencida – sigueme Kam. ... no Kai

Kai voltea a ver a Fuuma y dejo:

Kai: se puede confiar en ella?

Fuuma solo cerró los ojos, hizo una sonrisa y siguió caminando

Kanoe: que esperas, sigueme

Kai: si

Kanoe lo llevó a travez de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas metalicas que se abrieron y dejaron ver una maquina de la cual salia una muchacha

Kanoe: Satsuki, tengo que presentarte a ...

Satsuki: pero si yo ya lo conozco – dijo esto viendo a Kamui (Kai) – además, que es lo que hace aquí?

Mientras, en otro lugar, unos jóvenes estaban discutiendo acerca del entrenamiento de Kamui, ya estaban en casa de Tyson

Tyson: yo creo que ya deberías empezar, Kamui

Kamui: si, como sea

A Kamui realmente le agradaba la idea de aprender a jugar, lo que no le agradaba era que fuera Tyson quien lo entrenara

Tyson: ok Kamui, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ... calentar ... puedes empezar por darle unas 5 vueltas a la cuadra corriendo

Kamui: ke, bueno, como sea

Y salió de la casa para empezar su entrenamiento.

Tyson realmente nunca imaginó llegar a ordenarle a Kai y que este le hiciera caso.

Pero de hecho, Kamui no le hizo caso, solamente salio para librarse de el

Se fue hacia el patio de atrás, el ya queria aprender a lanzar el blade, sacó su lanzador y a Dranzer, no tenía idea de cómo ponerlo ni de cómo hacerlo girar

Estaba pensando en llamar a Hilary, pero no sabía donde se encontraba. Había escuchado al resto del equipo decir que se había ido a su casa, estaba solo y tendría que aprender solo

Entonces, a su lado, pasó velozmente un beyblade que se puso a girar enfrente de el

Kamui no sabía que sucedía, pero se sorprendió a ver que ahí estaba uno de los muchachos del equipo

Ray: escuché que Tyson te había mandado a entrenar

Kamui: a si, ¿y? no quiero

Ray: ya lo noté, y como piensas aprender?

Kamui: de que me sirve correr en este juego? ¬¬

Ray: a bueno ... pues ... este ... o.o

Kamui: ya ves?

Ray: bien, como quieras, de cualquier forma nadie le hace caso a Tyson, bueno, y ... ya sabes ... lanzar el blade?

Ray nunca imaginó llegar a decirle eso a Kai

Kamui: bueno ... no ... te vienes a burlar? ¬¬

Ray: claro que no, te vengo a enseñar

Entonces Max salió

Max: lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar su platica, pero te quiero decir Kamui que puedes contar con migo

Kamui: bien, entonces, ustedes me pueden enseñar?

Max y Ray: si

Y empezaron, no era difícil realmente, asi que no les estaba costando mucho trabajo

Ray le dijo a Max:

tal vez este Kamui si le dedicara tiempo realmente llegará a ser un buen beyluchador

Max: si, pero aun asi, necesitamos a Kai

Ray: lo se Max, pero no sabemos donde está

Max: el debe saber – dijo señalando con la mirada a Kai (Kamui)

Ray: pero aun asi Kai no puede jugar siendo ahora Kamui

Max: si lo se, será mejor seguir practicando y luego preocuparnos por eso ...

CONTINUARÁ ...


	12. lo dificil del cambio

Capitulo 11: lo difícil del cambio

Kanoe guiaba a Kamui (Kai) hacia donde había una gran maquina de la cual salió una muchacha.

Kai no dudó que era bonita, pero realmente le era indiferente.

Satsuki: que hace el aquí?

Kanoe: lo acaba de traer el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra, dijo que se llama Kai Hiwatari

Satsuki: no entiendo lo que dices

Kanoe: el no es Kamui, su nombre es Kai, no entiendo que haya pasado realmente y no me interesa, mientras tengamos de nuestro lado tanto poder lo demás me tiene sin cuidado

Satsuki: bien – y se dirige a Kamui – Hola Kai, soy Satsuki Yatouji

Kai: si, como sea, yo soy Kai Hiwatari

Kanoe: ok, creo que ya se conocieron y ya es hora de que le presente a los demás, por que no te adelantas?

A Kai eso realmente no le interesaba, y solo salió de la habitación

Kanoe: Satsuki, quiero que me investigues quien es ese tal Kai Hiwatari, que hace y a que se dedica, me interesa saber donde está Kamui

Satsuki: no hace falta que lo digas, ahora mismo empiezo

Kanoe: bien, espero tus informes

Satsuki volvió a entrar en la máquina y Kanoe salió de ahí para seguir la presentación del nuevo mensajero

Satsuki: ok, bestia, ahora haz lo tuyo, dime todo lo que puedas de ese tal Kai Hiwatari

Bestia no tardó en encontrar datos, pues Kai era muy conocido, sobre todo por ser parte de los beybreakers, quipo campeón del mundo

Satsuki: bien hecho bestia, pero quiero mas datos.

Entonces en la pantalla salió una foto de Kai y todo su información a un lado

Satsuki: bien, esto no está nada mal, es mas, el no está nada mal, será interesante conocerlo mejor

Kai fue conociendo uno a uno a los dragones de la tierra, a Seishiro, alguien que según entendió un poco, estaba en parte relacionado con Subaru, un dragón del cielo que no conocía aun. A Nataku, se le hizo muy extraño ese sujeto, a Kusanagui, una persona muy bueno y que tenía mucho contacto con la naturaleza, y por ultimo a Kakyou, con quien habló en sueños como con Hinoto, entendió que era un visionario, pero no pudieron encontrar a Yuto, se lo presentarían luego.

Kanoe: bien, eso es todo

Kai: y, ahora que hago?

Kanoe: no se, haz lo que quieras

A Kai le agrado escuchar esas palabras pero ahora no sabia que hacer. Entonces dijo:

Kai: antes de que te vayas, dime donde está Kamui

Kanoe: no se, preguntale a Satsuki – después de haber dicho esto, se fue

Kai comenzó a caminar en dirección a dónde se encontraba Satsuki.

Ya no le costaba trabajo encontrarla, fue rapido y al entrar la chica salió de la máquina a la cual había escuchado llamar bestia.

Satsuki: que haces aquí... Kai?

Kai: solo vine a preguntarte donde está Kamui

Satsuki: Kamui? Bien.

La chica volvió a entrar a la máquina, Kai solo miraba impresionado todo eso, como lo iba a encontrar asi?

Un rato después, Satsuki salio y dijo:

Satsuki: para que quieres saber eso?

Kai: es algo que me incumbe solo a mi

Satsuki: como quieras, está en la torre de Tokio

Kai: bueno, adios

Satsuki pensó: ese chico de verdad que no es Kamui, es muy diferente, a lo mejor es mas divertido

Yuto: quien es mas divertido?

Satsuki: no nada, a por cierto, ya te dijeron?

Yuto: decirme que? O.O

Satsuki; quue Kamui o mas bien Kai esta con nosotros

Yuto: a si? O.O y como es que le llamas Kai si es Kamui

Satsuki: se podría decir que hubo un cambio de vida

Yuto: O.O ¬¬ no entiendo

Satsuki: entonces mejor dejalo asi

Yuto: como quieras, por cierto, es hora de tomar el te, vamos Kanoe nos estara esperando n.n

Satsuki: si vamos n/n

Max: ¡vamos Kamui, tu puedes hacerlo! (Akiziki: ahora si que se le pasó de azucar a este niño ¬¬. Shelyn: ya calmate con mi querido Max òó. Akiziki: si, lo que tu digas)

Kamui: si, yo puedo, (Akizuki: y para colmo ya contagió a otro. Sherlyn: mmm, ¬¬ eso no me perece gracioso)

Dijo lanzando el blade

Kamui no iba tan mal, ya empezaba a dominar bien a Dranzer, pero aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel de un campeón mundial

Ray: nunca lo logrará, tiene que aprender en un día lo que nosotros aprendimos en dos campeonatos.

Max: se que lo hará

Mientras ellos platicaban, Kamui se concentraba para mantener el blade, no era difícil

En tanto, Tyson seguía esperando a Kamui.

-que le estará dando la vuelta a la cuadra de rodillas o que, ya se tardó –

Ray y Max observaron el progreso de su compañero y descidieron que ya era hora de enseñarle a beybatallar

Ray: bien, Kamui, ya es hora de que tengas un enfrentamiento para ver que tan capaz eres de invocar a Dranzer

Kamui había estado esperando ese momento

Ray: bien, primero irás contra mi.- y se preparó

Kamui: como quieras – y tambien se preparó

Max: ok, listos? 3 ... 2 ... 1. ... LET …… IT ………RIP

Y ambos beyluchadores lanzaron sus beyblades al plato para iniciar la batalla de aprendizaje

Ray: vamos amigo, lo puedes hacer, es fácil, solo dejate llevar por el juego

Kamui: mmmm ... ya lo controlo o bueno, mas o menos, pero como se ataca y todo eso?

Ray: tienes que buscar la manera de hacer que mi blade salga del plato

En eso Kamui comenzó a hacer que Dranzer orillara a el blade de Ray en el borde del plato

Ray: buena jugada pero eso no funcionará ¡DRIGER!

Y el blade saltó hacia al centro del plato

Kamui: increíble, también puedo hacer eso?

De repente ...

Hilary: que estaba haciendo? ... ¿Kamui? ... estas jugando?

Kamui: si

Hilary: que bien! – se lanza a abrazar a Kamui lo que causó que éste se sonrojara

Kamui: n/n si, gracias

Ray: oye Hilary, estas desconcentrando a nuestro jugador

Hilary: si, lo siento – dijo apartándose de Kamui

A todos aun les parecía increíble que el cuerpo de Kai estuviera ahí pero con otra alma y aun les pareció mas raro que Hilary abrazara a Kai ya que Kai nunca hubiera permitido eso

Ray: y a que has venido?

Hilary: se que ya es tarde pero se me olvidó mi suéter favorito y no lo puedo dejar, si no tambien mi mamá me mata

Ray: ah ... , y Tyson lo has visto?

Hilary: si esta aya afuera esperando a Kamui que según lo había mandado a correr pero creo que ni Kamui lo toma enserio nn

Ray: si es cierto – dijo tomando su blade que se detuvo en ese instante ya que había estado girando

Kamui: no se, pero aunque no lo conozco ese tipo me cae mal

Ray: no te preocupes, a otras personas también le cae mal Tyson nn

Hilary: oigan, no creen que ya es muy tarde? Deberían descansar, ya que deben estar cansados por el juego de hoy

Ray: si, tienes razón

Y todos se dirigieron a dormir pero Kamui se quedó ahí parado

Ray: que pasa Kamui?

Kamui: sucede que tengo que dormir en el cuarto donde duerme él – dijo señalándose

Ray: si, no creo que Tyson quiera hacerte dormir en el jardín

Kamui: bueno

Hilary: ok, que descansen, nos vemos mañana

Kamui: te vas con cuidado, hasta mañana nn

Hilary: si, gracias

Y todos asi se fueron a descansar después de un día de grandes sorpresas, ha, pero Hilary también le pasó a avisar a Tyson que Kamui siempre estuvo en su casa, nunca corrió y que ya se había ido a dormir, cosa que lo molestó, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que cuando quizo reclamar se dio cuenta de que Kamui ya se había dormido

Y en otro lugar ... que de igual manera ya estaba oscuro

Kai: tengo que encontrarlo, pero en que parte de la torre estara?

Fumma en ese momento despertó del sueño en el cual hablaba con Kakyo y advirtió que Kai se acercaba y quería preguntarle algo ...

Éste al verlo le gritó

Fumma: te estaba esperando!

Kai: a si? ¿cómo sabías que venía hacia acá?

Fumma: eso es por que yo se todo de Kamui y de ti ahora que estas aquí

Kai: a si, que bueno ¬¬

Fumma: y que deseas?

Kai: que me digas como uso mis poderes

Ante esto Fumma, solamente cerró los ojos y sonrió, caminó hacia la salida sin decir nada

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Kai

Kai: te estoy hablando, no me gusta que me ignoren

Fumma: yo no te puedo enseñar

Kai: entonces como se supone que los voy a usar?

Fumma: solamente piénsalo y hazlo

Kai: hacer el que, como?

Pero Fumma no repondió y se fue de ahí dejando a Kai mas confundido que antes

Kai no sabía que hacer, no sabía usar sus poderes, no tenia su blade y no tenía donde dormir

-al menos con los otros tenía donde dormir- se decía- pero que importa, buscaré otro lugar

Kai bajó de la torre de Tokio y se dispuso a buscar un buen lugar para pasar la nohe

En ese momento caminaba por un parque, repasando todo lo que había pasado ese día, había sido todo tan extraño y difícil de creer. Si no fuera el quien lo estaba pasando nunca lo creería.

En ocasiones pensaba en lo que le habían dicho los llamados dragones del cielo "a quien deseas proteger, tienes que pensarlo ahora que ere Kamui" y lo que le dijo el dragón de la tierra "tu deseo, yo lo se y lo puedo cumplir"

Su deseo, pues ... su deseo en ese momento era ...

Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchó algo extraño, como si estuvieran jugando con agua

No le tomó mucha importancia hasta que estuvo cerca del lugar

No eran niños los que jugaban con agua, si no un hombre de cabello rubio y alto, no lo había visto antes, pero ... lo que le sorprendió era que el hombre atraía el agua, como magia ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto, pero ahora en estas vacaciones prometo hecharle ganas y avanzar lo mas que pueda, pues... les diré que este no es el unico fic que estoy haciendo, bueno, este está CASI terminado, solo falta pasarlo a compu pero, tengo otros por terminar y que aun no he puesto en esta página, espero y cuando los ponga los lean, aunque , les dire que ... no son de beyblade, weno, luego nos vemos ... chau


	13. el espiritu del beyblade

Capitulo 12: el espiritu del beyblade

En casa de Tyson todos los habitantes estaban dormidos, todos exepto Kamui, que en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido, y en sus nuevos amigos, pero aun así, extrañaba mucho a los dragones del cielo, a Keiichi y sobre todos, a Fumma,

Una parte de el quería regresar, pero por otro lado, queria quedarse

Le había gustado el juego, era entretenido el beyblade y pronto tendría un torneo, aun no sabía como era eso, pero lo averiguaría pronto

No podía dormir, así que salió, tomo a Dranzer y se dispuso a practicar, quería aprender a sacar la bestia bit, pues cuando estuvieron practicando tuvieron interrupciones

Max, Hilary y Kenny se habían ido a su casa, Ray se quedaba ahí, en casa de Tyson.

Salió y lanzó a Dranzer lo mejor que pudo, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo genial, pero, como se llamaba a una bestia bit?

En eso ... un beyblade salió de la nada y golpeó a Dranzer devolviéndolo con Kamui, el dueño del otro salió de entre las sombras, no era nadie mas que Ray

Ray: tienes que estar mas atento, no debes dejar que eso vuelva a suceder

Kamui: ya lo se ¬¬

Ray: ok, entonces... estas preparado?

Y puso de nuevo a Driger en el lanzador, retando a Kamui

Kamui: si- y coloco a Dranzer

Ray: entonces ... LET IT RIP!

Y salieron los dos blades

Kamui trató de atacar pero la experiencia de Ray era clara, pues esquivó facilmenrte todos los intentos de ataques

Ray: vamos Kamui, se que puedes hacerlo mejor

Kamui seguía pero ya le costaba trabajo mantener a Dranzer girando

Ray pensó que ya era hora de terminar con eso y mandó a Driger a terminar el trabajo

Ray: tu puedes Kamui, así Dranzer nunca saldrá uu

Kamui: como lo sabes? ¬¬

Ray: por que Kai es uno de los mejores beyluchadores que he conocido y no se si Dranzer vaya a ceder con cualquiera, asi que demuestra que lo meces

Kamui: que dices?

Ray: las bestias bit solo son para las personas que saben jugar y tienen el espiritu del beyblade, los que no lo tienen, no pueden invocar una bestia bit

Kamui: a si? Bien, te demostraré a ti y a Dranzer que no me deben poner a prueba!

Y se preparó. Ray se soprendió de las palabras de su amigo y también se preparó

Kamui: ok, va! – y lanzó a Dranzer seguido por Driger

Esta vez a Ray le costó un poco mas de trabajo esquivar los ataques, Kamui hablaba enserio, el ere muy bueno

Ray se dio cuenta de que las habilidades de Kai estaban en Kamui y a Kai nunca lo vencerpia sin Driger

Ray: ¡¡¡VAMOS DRIGER! Ataque garra de tigre!

El bade de Ray hizo uno de sus mejores ataques y por supuesto, el blade de Kai salió

Ray: muy bien Kamui, vas mejorando mucho

Kamui: si, pero de nuevo perdí

Ray: he de confesarte que ahora su me costó trabajo vencerte

Kamui: por que le hablas a tu blade? – dijo al mirar a Dranzer

Ray: no le hablo al blade, le hablo a la bestia bit, a Driger

Kamui: ah, y asi se invocan las bestias bit?

Ray: bueno ... si

Kamui: dime como

Ray: creo que ya es el momento de que aprendas, me demostraste que eres un buen beyluchador

Kamui: entonces?

Ray: dime algo ... como sacabas tus poderes? ... de Kamui

Kamui: bueno yo ... lo deseaba y me concentraba, luego salían y ... los controlaba

Ray: ok, haz lo mismo

Kamui: ke?

Ray: si ... preparado?

Kamui: si

De nuevo los dos blades salieron al plato

Kamui estaba confundido, pero decidió hacer lo que su compañero le decía

Los dos mantenían una dura batalla, Kamui atacaba y pensaba en las palabras de Ray

-no entiendo – se decía –tengo que hacer lo mismo? ... bueno

no supo si era necesario gritarle a la bestia bit, por que en ese momento ...

Kai no podía creer lo que veía, aunque después de haber pasado por todo lo de ese día no se le hacía tan extraño

Yuto: Kamui?

Kai: supongo que si ... que quieres?

Yuto: Kanoe me mando buscarte

Kai: a si, que quiere?

Yuto: supone que no tienes donde dormir, asi que tiene una habitación para ti

Kai: donde?

Yuto: en el edificio de gobierno

Kai se dijo entre si

-con que no sea con esa mujer ...

pero Yuto escuchó

-te refieres a Satsuki? Pues he de decirte ... uu

-no ella- dijo Kai –la otra, Kanoe, no me inspira confianza-

-Kanoe, es una buena mujer pero ... bueno nn dejémoslo asi, tienes razón, no te preocupes-

y se fueron hacia allá, al menos ya tenía resuelto uno de sus problemas

Llegaron a la habitación y vió que no se la iba a pasar tan mal ahí, pues, lo dejaban hacer lo que quería, tenía poderes, aunque aun no sabía como usarlos, pero ya aprendería, no estaba Tyson ordenándole de todo, simplemente, era perfecto

Los dos blades peleaban fuertemente, definitivamente Kamui tenía el espiritu del blade que poseía Kai

Kamui se concentraba en su blade y su beybatalla, en nada mas y por una extraña razón, Kamui sentía realmente la presencia de Dranzer

Entonces Ray atacó

-tengo que pelear lo mejor que pueda- se decía –de manera que tenga que sacar el a Dranzer-

Y gritó

-VAMOS DRIGER!-

Una resplandeciente luz verde salió del blade de Ray dando forma de un tigre

Pero entonces, él, al intentar atacar, Dranzer lo esquivaba fácilmente , como si Kamui supiera los movimientos e Ray, y eso solo lo sabí los que lo habían visto beybatallar y Kamui no era uno de ellos, es mas, Kamui mantenía los ojos cerrados pensando en las palabras de Ray

-bien- se dijo –no se por que, pero ... siento que ya debo atacar, haré exactamente lo que me dijo-

y sin pensar, gritó

-¡DRANZER!-

Y del blade azul surgió una luz roja

Kamui estaba impresionado

La luz comenzaba a tomar forma

Vió unas grandes alas que desenvolvían a una gran ave, era un fénix de fuego

Kamui no dudó un momento, sin pensarlo de sus labios surgieron las palabras

-Ataque flecha de fuego!-

Ray sabía que estaba perdido, como era posible que Kamui dominara tan rapido a Dranzer y sobre todo sus ataques pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue es que ... era como si estuviera peleando realmente contra Kai.

Kamui tenía que concentrarse mucho para llevar a cabo el ataque, pues, aunque tenía el espiritu del beyblade de Kai, le costaba trabajo mantenerlo.

Por fin iba poder llever a cabo un ataque real, con Dranzer, pero ... en ese momento llegó Tyson y gritó

-Dejen dormir, pueden practicar mañana!-

sacando a Kamui de la concentración y el ataque no dio resultado, el blade de Kai salió del plato y Dranzer desapareció

Tyson no se había dado cuenta de lo que había interrumpido y simplemente, como si nada hubiera pasado se volvió a quedar dormido.

Ray: muy bien Kamui, has jugado mejor de lo que esperaba y creo que controlas muy bien a Dranzer, no creo que tengas problemas mañana

Kamui: si, pero, era como si ya nos conociéramos Dranzer y yo

Ray: es por que tu tienes el espiritu del beyblade de Kai

Kamui: que es eso?

Ray: luego te lo explico, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir

Kamui estuvo de acuerdo y ambos entraron a la casa

Se acostaron cada quien en su lugar. Ray se quedó dormido rapidamente y Kamui pensó:

-esto es realmente cansado, pero es entretenido, Dranzer fue muy bueno conmigo, creo que era el mejor amigo de Kai-

y pensando esto, se quedo dormido.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	14. el encuentro con un dragòn

Capitulo 13: el encuentro con un dragón

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz del día entraba por la ventana, un joven de cabellos cafes y ojos profundos despertaba.

Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor

Era cierto, el ya no se encontraba en casa de Tyson ni tenía que jugar beyblade, ahora era un dragón de la tierra donde ninguno de los que estaban ahí les ordenaría nada.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo

Era tan extraño, ser el, pero a la vez no ser

En otro lugar de japón, cierto equipo de beyblade despertaba

El joven de cabello azul y ojos castaños rojizos miraba al techo y pensaba

Al inicio creyó que la luz era lo que lo había levantado, pero realmente había sido por cierto chico que dormía en esa misma habitación el cual roncaba mucho.

-buenos dias-

Kamui se sorprendió y volteó a ver al joven que lo había saludado. Era Ray, pero por un momento le pareció ver a Sorata

-Hola- contestó

-pareces deprimido- observó Ray

-no es nada, estoy bien-

-debes estar nervioso por la prueba de hoy, no te preocupes, se que lo harás bien-

Kamui solamente asintió y le sonrió, ese chico le había simpatizado mucho, gracias a el había aprendido a jugar beyblade y sobre todo a invocar a Dranzer

-en un momento llegarán Kenny, Max y Hilary, se supone que debemos practicar un poco antes de irnos a las pruebas para el torneo- dijo Ray

-y el?- preguntó Kamui señalando a Tyson que parecía seguir en su segundo sueño

-ah, no te molestes en tratar de levantarlo, es algo imposible, la única que lo ha logrado es Hilary, el le tiene miedo sabes?-

entonces Kamui recordó la mañana anterior, cuando conoció a Hilary ...

Kai salió de la habitación, en su camino hacia la salida del edificio de gobierno, se encontró con Kanoe pero para sorpresa de Kai, no le dijo nada

Recordó que el día anterior iba a tener un torneo y que si ganaban en ese momento tendrían unas pruebas

Ya extrañaba el beyblade, pero le resultaba mas divertido tener poderes

Quizo practicarlos un poco, tal vez podría destruir una barrera, pero, cuales eran las barreras?

-bien-se dijo-quizas pueda ir a algun parque, ahí no hay tantas personas-

y caminó para ponerse a prueba

Al llegar pensó:

-ok, el supuesto Kamui me dijo que lo piense y lo haga, que habrá querido decir con eso, vaya, creo que es mucho mas fácil llamar a Dranzer-

¿: problemas?

Kai: ke?

Kai no sabía quien le hablaba, esa voz no se le hacía conocida

¿: tienes problemas para sacar tus poderes, no?

Kai: quien eres, como sabes eso?

El que estaba ahí, junto a arbol de sakura, era un joven de cabello negro y él llevaba una gabardina, en ese momento fumaba.

Subaru: los otros ya me contaron todo

Kai: los dragones del cielo, ah, bueno, entonces te habrán dicho que ya no soy parte de ustedes

Subaru: si, lo mencionaron

Kia: entonces será mejor que te vayas

Subaru: por que, por ahora no me puedes hacer nada

Kai: no me pongas a prueba!

En ese momento Kai se estaba enojando, si algo le molestaba era que dudaran de su capacidad de hacer las cosas y como consecuencia de ese enojo se había formado una ventisca alrededor de él.

Kai pudo sentir el poder en sus mano, pero se tranquilizó.

Kai: que paso?

Subaru: esos eran los poderes de Kamui

A pesar de lo que había pasado, Subaru no parecía asustado

Kai no podía creerlo, eso había sido tan fácil y al parecer el tipo que había conociado lo que´ria ayudar, pues gracias a él pudo ver sus poderes

Kai: supongo que eres Subaru Sumeragui

Subaru soilo lo volteó a ver y dijo un simple –si-

Kai: entonces tu tienes algo que ver con el Sakurazukamori

Esta vez Subaru nada mas se le quedó viendo, pero ahora era una mirada triste y melancólica.

Subaru: que te hace suponer eso?

Kai: me lo dijeron

Subaru: su, es verdad- y miró al cielo

Kai, aunque sabía que ese hombre ahora era un rival le empezaba a tomar confianza

Kai: y el es la persona a quien deseas proteger?

Subaru no se molestó en contestar y dijo

-y tu, a quien deseas proteger?-

Kai se quedó pensando. Sus padres si estuvieran vivos, a su abuelo ni en broma, le gustaría verlo para matarlo, a él y a Boris, no era mala idea, luego lo haría, luego pensó en los beybreakers...

Kai: no

Subaru: por eso te convertiste en dragón de la tierra?

Kai: no, fue por los "tu no sabes nada" de Arashi y Sorata

Subaru: y no te has puesto a pensar que solo te querían proteger?

Subaru tenía razón, Kai en ese momento había estado tan enojado que no tomó las cosas muy enserio

Kai: le verdad no se y no me importa, ahora soy un mensajero y me agrada mucho serlo

Subaru: esa es solo tu decisión, yo no voy a obligarte a cambiar, solo quería conocerte

Kai pensó que Subaru no era como los otros sellos, era tan diferente.

Volteó a verlo y notó que ya se iba

Kai: si tanto quieres al Sakurazukamori, por que peleas contra el?

Subaru se quedó parado, observó un momento a Kai y siguió caminando sin decir nada

Kai: no entiendo nada de esto, y no me interesa.

Y siguió practicando, ya entendía las palabras que le había dicho el otro Kamui, que lo piense y lo haga, era exactamente lo mismo que hacía para llamar a Dranzer...

Ray y Kamui practicaban un poco. Un momento después llegaron Max, Hilary y Kenny

Kenny: ke bien que estén practicando, el señor Dikenson me acaba de mandar un correo y me dijo que las pruebas van a empezar en poco tiempo y que el autobús que nos llevará llegará en...

Dijo mirando su reloj pero no le dio tiempo de decir pues en ese momento el autobús llegó

Kenny: ya está, es mejor que nos demos prisa

Max: pero falta Tyson

Ray: creo que sigue dormido, realmente no se le da eso de levantarse temprano

Hilary: déjamelo a mi

Y cuando avanzó hacia donde se encontraba el beyluchador, se le quedó viendo y dijo:

-Tyson? ... TYSON DESPIERTA!-

Todo el equipo dio un sobresalto al escuchar la manera de despertar a Tyson y por otro lado, Tyson ahora estaba colgado del techo demasiado espantado

Tyson: que te pasa, acaso quieres matar al mejor beyluchador del mundo? Òó

Hilary: cuando lo conozca tendré cuidado uu

Tyson: ¬¬

Ray: baja de ahí Tyson, debemos irnos

Tyson: es cierto O.O vámonos

Y bajó del techo. Así todos los beyluchadores se fueron a las pruebas.

Kmaui estaba un poco nervioso, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de hacer las pruebas enfrente de tantas personas como en el torneo anterior

Hilary, que iba a su lado, pareció que leyó sus pensamientos pues le dijo:

-no te preocupes, las pruebas se hacen por separado, lo que los evalúa es una maquina contra la que tienes que pelear-

Kamui se sintió mas tranquilo y agradeció mucho el tener a una amiga como Hilary que lo hacía sentir mas confianza

Mientras Tyson los observaba: ¬¬

Regresando a Tokio, en el campus Clamp, estaban desayunando los dragones del cielo, Karen, Aoki y Subaru abían ido a pasar el día con los otros tres sellos y así poder hablar de Kai y Kamui.

Sorata: entonces hablaste con Kai?

Subaru: si

Yuzuriha: ¿y que te dijo, ¿esta bien, ¿dónde está pasando la noche, ¿lo tratan bien?

Karen: tranquila Yuzuriha, deja que Subaru nos diga lo que sucedió

Yuzuriha: si

Aoki: y bien, Subaru, de que hablaron tu y Kai?

Subaru: de nada en especial

Arashi: nos puedes decir?

Subaru no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó viendo su mano derecha que tenía en ese momento, sobre la mesa...

CONTINUARA...

Hola, perdon por la tardanza, les juro que ya tenemos casi, y repito, casi toda la historia y se está poniendo muy buena, pero denme tiempo si, que eso de pasarla a compu es realmente muy tardado y luego con ese maestro de sociología y derecho que tengo... creo que me voy a volver loca, bueno, solo espero que me tengan paciencia, y no se preocupen que si pensamos terminarla. Espero y les está gustando que por ustedes estoy sacrificando horas de estudio (uy que sacrificada ¬¬), claro que prefiero hacer esto...


	15. comienzan las pruebas

Hola! Aquí esta el sig capitulo, perdonen la tardanza si, pero por ahora, espero y disfruten el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 14: comienzan las pruebas

Los beybreakers no parecían nerviosos, es mas, estas pruebas parecían de rutina

Kamui había demostrado que era capaz de llegar al nivel de un campeón mundial, había sido capaz de invocar a Dranzer sin problema, tal y como lo hacía Kai, era como si el espiritu del beyblade de Kai estuviera en Kamui, y Ray creía eso muy posible.

El resto del camino se la pasaron platicando de las pruebas.

Kenny le había pedido a Kamui el Dranzer de Kai, Tyson alardeaba de que él era el mejor, Hilary lo contradecía asi que Max platicaba con Kamui.

Max: crees que Kai este bien?

Kamui: no hay duda, los sellos lo protegerán, no dejarían que le pasara nada

Max: bueno, espero también que no lo sobreprotejan, no le gusta nn

Entonces llegó Kenny a donde estaban ellos y dijo dándole a Dranzer a Kamui.

-Toma, le he hecho algunas modificaciones que se ajustarán a tu estilo de juego, Ray me dio los detalles de cuando jugaste contra él y creo que esto estará bien para ti-

Kamui tomó a Dranzer, se veía algo diferente

Kenny: estoy seguro de que te agradarán los cambios, ah, y también esto.

Le entregó un lanzador mejorado

Kamui estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que fueran a hacer algo asi ellos por el, aun sabiendo que el no era Kai y solo dijo

-gracias-

Tyson: no es justo, por que a Kai, digo, Kamui le das preferencia?

Hilary: callate Tyson, Kamui acaba de entrar al equipo y necesita un beyblade que se ajuste a el

Kamui estaba sorprendido de las palabras de la chica

Kamui: ke?

Hilary: si, ya eres parte del equipo, verdad chicos?

Ray: si

Max: nunca lo había pensado asi pero, Hilary tiene razón

Kenny: si, ya eres parte de los beybreakers

Kmaui: gracias, pero se que hacen esto por que soy, bueno, tengo el cuerpo de Kai ... y sus habilidades

Ray: no es asi, lo hacemos por que eres Kamui

Hilary: su, y ahora eres un beybreaker

Kamui se sintió muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras, ahora haría todo lo posible para responderle bien al equipó y ganar sus beybatallas

Kamui: si

A Kai ya le resultaba mas fácil dominar sus poderes y le pareció divertido.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a matar a Boris y se dijo

-quizas esté en ... no se ... creo que podría estar en alguna beybatalla, pero ahora no ve a haber si no hasta que comienze el campeonato, bueno, me estaré informando. Aparte que esta Satsuki me puede decir, supuestamente ella lo sabe todo aunque ... me gustaría saber si lograron pasar los beybreakers-

¿: parece que ya extrañas jugar ... o me equivoco?

Kai reconocía esa voz, pues nadie la tenia tan fria y tan segura

Kai: un poco

Fumma: y por lo que puedo notar, lo que mas extrañas del juego es tratar de vencer a un chico no es asi?

Kai notó que a esa persona no se le podía engañar con nada y dijo –si-

Kai: cuando nos vimos por primera vez me dijiste que tu podías cumplir mi deseo

Fumma: si

Kai: como es que lo sabes?

Fumma: por que soy Kamui

Kai: ¬¬ a si, bueno, si tu lo dices

Fumma: ahora quieres saber como es que puedo cumplir el tuyo

Kai: que eres adivino o que'

Fumma: no, pero es obvio, por algo me haces esas preguntas no es asi?

Kai: bueno ... si

Fumma: bien, pero me tienes que traer tu beyblade

Kai: como quieras, iré por el cuando sea el campeonato

Y Fumma, como es su manera original de ser, se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas

Mientras los dragones del cielo seguían en la mesa. Subaru seguía sin decir nada. Todos sus compañeros esperaban algo, pero no decía nada

Subaru pensó que no era necesario revelar la platica y simplemente dijo

.no me dijo nada que ustedes no sepan... será mejor que me vaya-

Se levantó y salió, no sin antes decir

- a nuestro amigo le disgusta la sobreprotección-

dicho esto, se retira.

Era el momento de las pruebas y los llamaron uno a uno, primero paso Tyson, esperaron un momento y tiempo después salió gritando

Tyson: SIIIII!¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY EL MEJOR!(Akizuki: alguien duda que paso la prueba?

--)

Después pasó Ray, que de igual forma (y nadie lo duda) pasó la prueba

Por fin le tocó a Max y Kamui se sentía nervioso, pronto le tocaría su turno y no se sentía muy seguro de si lo lograría o no. de pronto sintió las manos de alguien tomar las suyas

Hilary: se que lo harás bien, tu puedes, y como dicen ellos, solo siente el espiritu del beyblade y disfruta tu juego, no dejes que te presionen ok! nn

Kamui: esta bien y gracias por darme ánimo

Hilary: no te preocupes, para que son los amigos

Nota: no se ustedes pero otra vez Tyson los observa y con celos ¿cómo es que existen?

Del otro lado del pasillo, en el que esperaban, Tyson observaba enojado la escena... como es que aquel tipo recién llegado ya tenía tan buena amistad con Hilary, en otras palabras estaba celoso, pero no hizo nada, solo los observó ...

Después de un tiempo se les acercó

Tyson: ¡que tanto cuchichean? Òó

Hilary: algo que tal vez no te interese

Tyson. que es eso que no me interesa?

Kamui: hablábamos de mi y mi otra vida

Tyson: si es cierto, no me interesa ¬¬

Kamui: mmmm... òó

Kamui sentía que Tyson se estaba pasando de chistoso y decidió ponerlo en su lugar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo ... salió Max feliz, había pasado la prueba

Max: Genial! Lo hicimos

Hilary: bien hecho Max

TYSON: SI, QUE GENIAL

Kamui: --U oh no, es mi turno

Hilary: vamos tu puedes!

Ray: si tu puedes

Max: (con extra dosis de azucar) (sherlyn: ¬¬jaja, que chistosa akizuki) ANIMO!

Tyson: si como sea ¬¬ tu puedes y hazlo bien, no manches el nombre del equipo campeón

Kamui: gracias nn, bueno, nos vemos en un momento

Kamui entró en la sala y sintió un escalofrío y un exceso de mariposas en el estomago, ais que tomó una bocanada de aire y esperó a que comenzara la prueba, de pronto una voz le habló y dijo:

¿: muy bien, este aparato es nuevo y nos permite medir tu fuerza y calidad en el juego, asi que empecemos

Kamui asintió y se puso en posición para beybatallar

¿: OK, entonces 3 ... 2... 1...Let it rip

La máquina y Kamui lanzaron los beyblades a la batalla, al principio Kamui estaba nervioso y todo lo que hacía era perder el control, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho Hilary sobre no perder la calma, disfrutar el juego asi que se tranquilizó y comenzó a dejar que el beyblade enemigo le siguiera el juego para asi poder ganar

Desde el momento en el que Kamui se tranquilizó comenzó a disfrutar el juego hasta que cuneado vió la oportunidad llamó a Dranzer y con un ataque feroz sacó del plato a su enemigo

Kamui: siiiii! Lo logré!- gritó emocionado al salir de la sala para reunirse con los demás beyluchadores

Los resultados llegarían pronto, diciendo el nivel de poder de cada uno y ver quienes 3 de los 4 eran los mas capaces para el campeonato

Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Tyson estaba segurísimo que el jugaría, Max sabía que lo había hecho bien al igual que Ray, pero Kamui no estaba muy seguro. El sabía que si Kai hubiera jugado, seguramente hubiera calificado, pro no, ahora esa persona debería estar preocupado por el fin del mundo al menos eso esperaba.

Un momento después salió un hombre con bata blanca, traía en las manos unas hojas (¬¬ ni modo que en los pies) donde decían los resultados (¬¬ no eran cuentos de hadas)

-beybreakers?- el equipo se puso de pie esperando los resultados

-bien, estos son los resultados, se supone que las batallas deber ser 3 contra 3 y tendría que salir uno se ustedes, asi que esto es ... es decir lo que pasó ... es algo sorprendente pero ...-

CONTINUARÁ...

Por fin, otro capitulo mas pude terminar de pasar, vaya, que felicidad ... tengo sueño ... saben que hora es y todo por escribir esto! Y mañana tengo clases! Asi que espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y realmente valga la pena mi desvelada ¡, claro, aun no termino, me faltan muchos capitulos por pasar a compu y muchos fics que terminar (suspiro) creo que segiré desvelándome ... y que1, es divertido, weno, chau, espero y dejen reviews! Wenas noches! Zzzzzzz...


	16. buscando lo perdido

Hola, de verdad, disculpen la tardanza pero mi comp. Acaba de revivir… eso es algo genial, ya me estoy apurando bastante a pasar los capitulos y aun tenemos que terminarla… de hecho aun no sabemos el final… pero espérenlo… un poco pronto. Bueno, por el momento les dejo estos capitulos.

Capitulo 15: buscando lo perdido

Kai estaba decidido, al dia siguiente iría por su beyblade para darle mas poder y asi por fin ver concedido su deseo. Vencer a Tyson como lo había hecho la primera vez que beybatalló contra el. No tenía idea de cómo el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra le iba a proporcionar ese poder, pero realmente no le importaba eso. Mientras pudiera humillar a Tyson y hacerse ver como el mejor que le haga como quiera.

Por ahora se encontraba e un jardín, acostado en el pasto y mirando al cielo, se preguntaba, el como sería cuando fuera a ver a los beybreakers, como sería verse a si mismo, como reaccionarían sus compañeros. No es que le importara mucho, pero ... muy en el fondo de el, comenzaba a extrañar al equipo.

Mientras los dragones del cielo estaban preocupados, no sabían que hacer, no sabían donde estaba el verdadero Kamui y habían perdido a Kai

En ese momento se encontraban con Hinoto quien tampoco sabía que pasaba

No sabían tampoco donde estaba Subaru y realmente no creían encontrarlo

Aráis: tenemos que encontrar a nuestro Kamui, estoy … segura de que el sabrá como arreglar todo esto

Yuzuriha: si, pero, como sabremos donde esta?

Sorata: ahora que recuerdo, Kai me dijo algo de un deporte llamado beyblade

Aráis: y eso que ¬¬

Sorata: bueno, me dijo ke es el campeón mundial uu

Auki: ahora que recuerdo, en el periódico decía algo referente a eso, a mi no me interesa pero a mi hija le encanta

Desenvolvió el periódico (no me pregunten de donde lo sacó) que traía con él (que coincidencia ¬¬) y ahí estaba, en primea plana, el triunfo de los Beybreakers contra los Rudens y traía varias fotos

Decía: El campeón mundial, obtuvo una increíble victoria contra el capitán del equipo contrario (noooo, en serio?) Merric, aunque al inicio nos decepcionó a todos …

Ahí estaba la foto de Tyson

Karen: el es Kai?

Pues la imagen no traía nombre

Yuzuriha: ahí dice que el es el campeón mundial, asi que yo creo que si

Sorata: si, podría ser, por que no les hacemos una visita?

Yuzuriha: es una buena idea … cuando vamos?

Aráis: le recuerdo que no sabemos mucho de ellos, por lo tanto no tenemos ni idea de dónde está

Auki: en el periódico dice que ahora están … aquí … en Tokio, en el beyestadio haciendo unas pruebas

Aráis: y donde queda eso?

Aoki: mi hija debe saber- respondió al notar que ninguno de los dragones tenían idea de que era el beyblade al igual que él

Aráis: entonces sería bueno que le preguntaras no crees? Y podríamos ir ahora mismo

Aoki: bien, entonces primero vamos a mi casa a preguntarle a mi hija y ya de ahí bucamos a Kamui ok?

Todos: (los demás) si vamos!

_Nota de Akizuki: _

_Y que paso con Hinoto? Sigue muda? Vealo en otra historia por que en esta existe pero no habla JaJaJa P_

_Sherlyn: si, es cierto, creo que está pintada _

_Akisuki: pintada no, solo escrita_

_Sherlyn: ya hay que despertarla no?_

_Akizuki: bueeeno!_

De repente Hinoto se despertó sobresaltada y dijo:

-dragones del cielo, he tenido un sueño en dónde vi que un dragón de la tierra atacará-

Todos los sellos se reuniron alrededor de ella para poner atención

-Dragones, la proxima barrera en caer sera Nakano-

Sorata: pero … tenemos que buscar a Kamui, digo Kai … bueno, el equipo de beyblade

Aoki: tenemos que ir con mi hija

Pero Hinoto interrumpió

-ese equipo también lo he visto en sueños y se está involucrando demasiado en este problema, por Kamui, ellos ahora están presentando unas pruebas en el beyestadio principal de Tokio-

(Sherlyn: o talvez no lo soñó, quizá solamente leyó el periódico)

Yuzuriha: eso lo sabemos, pero sonde está el beyestadio?-

(Sherlyn: ke, quieren que les dibuje un mapa, ella nunca ha salido de ahí y le preguntan direcciones)

Hinoto les explicó en dónde estaba el lugar, y resultó ser un edificio muy conocido para ellos y que regularmente estaba lleno de gente, solamente que nunca se habían preguntado que era ahí

Decidieron dividirse, unos irían al beyestadio y otros a la barrera

Todos ya iban saliendo, Sorata y Yuzuriha irían por Kamui y Karen, Aoki y Arashi a proteger la barrera

Pero antes de salir, Sorata se detuvo y preguntó a Hinoto:

-save quien es el mensajero que atacará?-

Hinoto asintió y solamente dijo

-Kai-

…………

………………….

Los beybreakers esperaban el resultado, según las reglas, uno de ellos tendría que observar jugar a los demás desde la banca

Tyson, al contrario de Kamui estaba segurísimo de que él jugaría y tendría los mejores resultados

El doctor siguió:

-es algo sorprendente pero, hubo un cambio-

Todos: ¡¿OO!

-su equipo rival, las Sumeragui, han pedido que la pelea sea 4 contra 4-

Todos: 4 contra 4?

Kamui las Sumeragui? O.o (Sherlyn: a que le recordará?) me pregunto como serán?- y comienza a imaginarse a Subaru con vestido y … (Hitomi: dejaremos lo demás a su imaginación)

Hilary: te ocurre algo?

Kamui: O.O ¿eh? … no nada, solo pensaba

Hilary: en que?

Kamui: n.n # no, nada interesante

Tyson: de seguro se imaginaba su derrota

Hilary: ¡¡¡TYSON, no seas grosero

Kamui: no, en realidad me imaginaba tu derrota

Tyson: ¡¡ha! Eso es lo que quisieras

Y empezaron a discutir

Kamui ahora sentía que realmente tenía amigos, y no era el único que pensaba asi, por que Ray sentía que en ocasiones, hasta Tyson veía a Kai en Kamui, pero un Kai más simpático. Era bueno tener a Kamui ahí, era un excelente compañero y buen miembro de equipo, pero eso no impedía que extrañaran el mal humor de Kai

En medio de tantas discusiones, decidieron que ya era hora de irse, ya sabían los resultados y el campeonato sería al día siguiente

Por el momento se estaban quedando en un hotel de lujo pagado por la BBA, al que se dirigían en ese momento, ya pedirían servicio a la habitación para comer.

……………………………………..

……………………………………………….

En tanto, los dragones del cielo se dividieron en dos equipos, y el que fue a buscar a Kamui ya estaba cerca del beyestadio

…………………………

Los beybreakers ya estaban saliendo y caminaban por la calle

Un autobús de la BBA los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino

Como Kamui y Tyson seguían discutiendo, ellos serían los primeros en subir, sus compañeros solo los miraban y les resultaba bastante extraño ver a Kai asi

Max: ya subanse y dejen de discutir

Los dos subieron pero no dejaron de hablar

Ray: bueno, vamonos, tenemos mucho que practicar

De repente unas personas chocaron con Ray y Max, solo los empujaron, se veía que tenían prisa

Hilary: estan bien?

Ray: si, solo que deberían fijarse

Max: si, tengan mas cuidado!- le gritó a los individuos

-lo sentimos!- dijo la chica –tenemos prisa!-

El muchacho con gorra dijo –vamos Yuzuriha, no hay tiempo, Hinoto dijo que se irían pronto- y jaló a la joven al interior del edificio

Hilary: a quien buscarán?

Ray: no lo se, bueno, vamonos

Kamui, en el camión alcanzó a escuchar unas voves conocidas, se asomó por la ventana y no vió a nadie mas que a sus otros compañeros de equipo

(Sherlyn: y Kenny, creo que ya lo olvide, lo siento)

Kenny llegó y dijo: ok, ya vamonos, hablé con el señor Dikenson y nos quiere mañana muy temprano aquí mismo, para el campeonato, mañana nos dirán también el orden en el que batallarán

Dicho esto, subieron y se fueron

Sorata y Yuzuriha le estaban preguntando a la secretaria del edificio por el equipo campeón

Secretaria: ah, ellos acaban de salir

Yuzuriha: no estan?

Sorata: se fueron!

Secretaria: si, hace un momento subieron a un autobús

Yuzuriha: que, hace un momento?

Sorata: eran los chicos que estaban afuera!

Secretaria: si, me supongo que si

Sorata: donde estan, a donde fueron?

Secretaria: lo siento, no lo se, pero pueden venir mañana si tanta es su urgencia, va a ser el campeonato mudial

Sorata: fantástico, donde los encontramos?

Secretaria: no lo se, si ya consiguieron sus boletos de entrada ahí dira, es la única posibilidad de verlos

Sorata: genial, y donde conseguimos los boletos?

Secretaria: que?- y se empezó a reir

Yuzuriha: que es tan gracioso?

Secretaria; los boletos del campeonato se agotaron hace mucho

Sorata: entonces cuando podremos verlos? Lo mas pronto posible?

Secretaria: veamos… -y revisa su agenda- al terminar van a salir de vacaciones y el señor Dikenson no quiere que sean molestados, luego tendrán práctica , eso los agota mucho y nunca quieren hablar, creo que va a haber unas beybatallas para caridad … si … pueden apartar sus boletos ahora mismo si quieren

Yuzuriha: y eso dentro de cuanto va a ser?

Secretaria: en … dos meses

Sorata: ke, no tenemos tanto tiempo

Secretaria: lo siento, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada

Yuzuriha y Sorata dejaron el edificio muy decepcionados, no tenían tanto tiempo y la única posibilidad de encontrar a su amigo era asistir al campeonato de día siguiente, pero no tenían boletos

……………………………

Arashi, Karen y Aoki ya estaban en Nakano, solamente esperaban la llegada del mensajero, o sea Kai.

Habían llegado con bastante tiempo de anticipación, tal vez podrían convencerlo de regresar antes de poner una barrera psiquica

………………………

En tanto, Kai seguía admirando el cielo tan azul y cristalino, pero de repente sintió la presencia de alguien. No dudó ni un momento quien era

Kai: que quieres?

Fumma: pedirte un favor

Kai: a si, de que tipo?

Fumma: pon a prueba tus poderes y habilidades

Kai observó al sujeto que estaba ahí parado, mirando al cielo

Kai: que debo hacer?

Fumma: quiero que destruyas la barrera de Nakano

Kai se levantó y dijo

-esta bine, pero espero que sea cierto que me darás mas pocer

Fumma: claro que si

Kai se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su destino, pero antes de ir lejos Fumma le dijo:

-vas a tener algunos contratiempos, pero aun asi, espero que no me falles-

Kai no contestó y siguió caminando

CONTINUARÁ ……………….


	17. ataque de un nuevo mensajero

**Capitulo 16: ataque de un nuevo mensajero **

Los beybreakers llegaron al hotel, todos estaban muy animados, aunque en ese momento Kamui no podía dejar de pensar si realmente la voz que había escuchado era de sus amigos

-animate- le dijo Max al notar su expresión- le has ganado a Tyson en la discusión

-si, tienes razón- respondió Kamui sonriendo y olvidandose de lo que escuchó

Subieron a la habitación y entraron

Tyson: que bien es estar aquí

Ray: si, merecemos un descanso

Kenny: si, pero muy corto, tienen que entrenar para mañana

Tyson: si jefe, pero me gustaría comer algo

Decidieron entre todos que sería pizza

Legó pronto y estaba muy rica

Kamui disfrutó mucho de esa tarde con sus amigos, al terminar de comer, Kenny los mandó a practicar

Kamui disfrutaba mucho jugando, sabía que no lo hacía nada mal y esperaba con ansias el día siguiente, el encuentro contra las Sumeragui

Mientras Sorata y Yuzuriha se dirigían hacia la barrera que pronto sería rota

Kai ya casi llegaba, pensaba que sería muy divertido romper la barrera

Los dragones del cielo estaban esperando, no sabían como reaccionar ante él

Kai llegó, y … al verlos ahí no les hizo caso, el solo quería cumplir un trabajo y, tal y como le había dicho el dragón de la tierra, hizo aparecer sus poderes, destruiría la barrera y obtendría mayor poder, ya se le hacía tan fácil hacer eso, Lo lanzó esperando causar gran daño

Los sellos al notar que no se había fijado en ellos, tuvieron que intervenir. Pensaban poner una barrera psiquica, pero al notar que el mensajero actuaba de forma precipitada y tenía pensado hacer un gran daño con su ataque, casi no les daba tiempo de ponerla. Arashi utilizó sus poderes y desvió los de Kai

Kai les gritó a sus oponentes:

-veo que a esto se refería Kamui a decir que tendría algunos contratiempos, no importa, los venceré fácilmente-

Kai empezó a atacarlos

Aoki: que le sucede, debemos poner una barrera o causará grandes destrozos

Arashi: si, pero asi como nos ataca o tendremos tiempo

Aoki: ponla tu – dijo dirigiéndose a Arashi y esquivando un ataque de Kai- nosotros te protegeremos

Arashi: esta bien

Entonces se concentró y la ventisca se empezó a formar a su alrededor

Kai sabía lo que significaba si Arashi llegaba a poner esa barrera, asi que se dispuso a distraerla para qué no lo lograra.

Como los poderes de Kamui eran mucho mas fuertes que los de Aoki y Karen logró pasarlos fácilmente, fue directamente a la chica que aun no lograba su objetivo

Kai se dirigía hacia ella y asi mismo se preguntaba …. –¿realmente la quería matar? ¿Realmente quería conseguir asi el poder para vencer a Tyson?

En ese momento, no quería dudar mas y se dispuso a atacarla

Arashi no tendría tiempo de esquivar el ataque, iba directo hacia ella.

De repente, aparecieron 5 pergaminos que formaron un pentagrama … un escudo que salvó la vida de Arashi

Arashi: gracias – dijo a ver quien había evitado que fuera muerta – estuvo cerca no?-

Subaru: ……

Kai: por que interveniste òó

Subaru: no esta bien que hagas esto, ¿que acaso no sabes que la gente inocente puede morir?

Kai: no me importa, con tal de conseguirlo!- gritó enfurecido por l a intervención de Subaru

Subaru: conseguir que?

Kai: nada que te incumba

Subaru: tal vez no me incumba, pero lo que haces esta mal y lo único que estas ocasionando es alterar la vida y el destino de Kamui con tus acciones

Kai: entiende que ahora yo soy Kamui, el otro sujeto seguramente tambien está alterando mi vida, seguro ya perdió el título que me he ganado peleando toda mi vida

¿: no es asi

Todos: ¡¿Qué!

Kai: de que estas hablando?

Sorata y Yuzuriha acababan de llegar

Yuzuriha: perdón por la tardanza

Kai: que quisiste decir?

Sorta: quise decir que hace un rato fuimos a la BBA, tus compañeros acababan de presentar unas pruebas

Yuzuriha: si, y los resultados fueron que tu fuiste el segundo mejor; o sea Kamui; todos van a participar en el campeonato, no es sorprendente?

Kai solamente rio irónicamente y dijo

-eso sera digno de ver-

¿: por que aun no has cumplido con tu trabajo?

Kai volteó a ver quien había hablado

Fumma: sabía que ellos intervendrían en esto

Kai: no es cierto …

Fumma: claro que lo es, si no por que estás dudando ya en destruir la barrera

Kai: es que …?

Fumma: no te preocupes, yo lo haré por ti

Al instante, Kamui se dirigió directo a Nakano para destruirla, todos los sellos comenzaron a intervenir para poder detenerlo, pero ni uno lo logró, uno por uno iban siendo mal heridos en la pelea

Fumma: no estorben, saben que esto debe ser asi – dijo dirigiendose hacia Yuzuriha con intención de aniquilarla

Pero justo en ese momento, una luz cegadora surcó rápidamente el espacio entre ellos para desviarlo

Kai: oye, tu y yo no hemos terminado y nadie me dice inútil (Akizuki: se lo tomó muy a pechote? nn#)

Fumma se quedó completamente sorprendido por esa acción

Kai: además, por que tienes que asesinar a las personas por esas tontas barreras, me parecen estupideces

Fumma lo ignoró y siguió con su objetivo, eliminar la barrera

Kai: demonio te estoy hablando! – dijo lanzando una baola mas de energía la cual esta vez Fumma desvió

Fumma: ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, por ahora no intervengas, no te quiero lastimar Kai

CONTINUARÁ……………….


	18. duda

**Capitulo 17: Duda **

Kenny torturaba al equipo campeón con un duro entrenamiento

Kenny: vamos, tienen que hacerlo mejor

Tyson: vamos jefe, no crees que exageras como siempre?

Kenny: Tyson, sabes bien que si quieres ganar debes estar en forma tanto tu como tu blade, asi que sigue corriendo

Tyson: si claro jefe, tienes razón

Kamui se estaba cansando, ese entrenamiento de verdad que era agotador

Kamui: por cuanto tiempo mas tenemos que estar corriendo?

Ray: no te preocupes, ya solo faltan 5 vueltas

Kamui: ke, estas loco, llevamos seis vueltas sin descanso O.O

Ray: vamos ya casi termina

Max: si, no pierdas los animos (Akizuki: otra vez comió azucar en exceso)(Sherlyn:¬¬ mmmm ùú)

Hilary: creo que ya esta bien por hoy no crees Kenny? – dijo haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran

Kenny: pero que dices, mañana es el torneo y …

Hilary: ya lo se, pero también hay que dejar que se relajen para la batalla de mañana, además hay que hacerlo por nuestro nuevo amigo – dijo observando a Kamui al cual esbozó una linda sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse

Kenny: si, esta bien

Tyson: si, hagamos que el nuevo se sienta bien ¬¬

Hilary: vamos Tyson, tenemos que apoyarlo

Tyson: apoyarlo, tu los has dicho no mimarlo

Hilary: a mi me parece que estas celoso

Tyson: celoso yo? Que te ocurre? Yo no estoy celoso …

Hilary: si aja ¬¬, bueno, pero mejor vamonos al hotel a tomar un merecido refrigerio y descanso. Mañana será una jornada difícil, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien (Akizuki: me sono a Sakura CC)(Sherlyn: a si, a mi como a Yoh)

Mientras tanto

Fumma: … no te quiero lastimar Kai (Hitomi: esto debe haber herido el orgullo de Kai)

Kai; ¡¡Estas tratando de decirme que soy débil!

Fumma: no, pero parece que en tu corazón ha entrado la duda, ¿no es asi Kai?

Kai: que? O.O- Kai se quedó confundido y parecía que estaba en otro mundo

Arashi quizo aprovechar que Fumma y Kai estaban distraidos para poner la barrera, pero

Fumma: buen intento, pero no permitiré que pongas una barrera – diciendo esto, lanzó un ataque hacia ella

Sorata: Arashi cuidado!

Entonces Sorata alcanzó a desviar el ataque de Fumma pero lo dejó gravemente herido

Arashi: ¡¡¡Sorata! ¿Por qué, si ya estabas muy lastimado, no debiste …

Sorata solo acarició su mejilla y dijo:

-ya te lo he dicho … yo … te protegeré y si muero será protegiéndote

Arashi: no,…. ya no sigas u.u

Fumma aprovechó esa distracción y atacó, pero Subaru lo impidió

Subaru: no … no permitiré … que …. Destruyas esta barrera

Arashi quien estaba con Sorata, lo dejó recostado y se levantó, en sus manos apareció una pirámide que fue creciendo hasta cubrir la ciudad de Nakano

Fumma. Que persistentes son

Yuzuriha pudo notar que Kai no los atacaba y pensó que tal vez estaba pensando regresar con ellos

Yuzuriha: ¡¡¡Kai! por favor, regresa con nosotros …

En ese momento, Kai regresó a la realidad

Yuzuriha: si no nos estas atacando es por que tal vez estas pensando en regresar ¿no es asi?

Kai: ¿Qué? … no …. Yo

Fumma escuchó la conversación y pensó que no era conveniente que Kai estuviera en ese lugar, en especial si no quería perderlo

Fumma: ¡ha! Parece que dejaremos esto para otra ocasión

Habiendo dicho esto, Fumma fue por Kai y se lo llevó

Yuzuriha: ¡¡¡Kai espera!

Aoki se acercó a la chica y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de ella

-Parece que ha comenzado a dudar- le dijo el dragón –y el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra se ha percatado de ello-

Subaru: si, talvez pronto lo recuperaremos

Yuzuriha: si, eso espero, pero por ahora ocupémonos de nuestros heridos y de Sorata, puesto que mañana es el torneo de beyblade

Aoki: si, tienes razón

CONTINUARÁ ……………………

Espero que les esté gustando. Ahora, esperen y les pondré los siguientes, por favor, dejen reviews para saber como va, si debemos mejorarla, diganos que les ha gustado y que no para asi poder escribirla mejor y que tenga un excelente desenlace


	19. un encuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 18: un encuentro inesperado **

En el hotel donde se estaban quedando los beybreakers se la estaba pasando bien el equipo, en ese momento comían, bien merecido se lo tenían

Hilary: vaya, estuvo deliciosa la comida

Tyson: si, probé cada kuno de los platillos y todos sabían muy ricos

Kamui: claro, te comiste casi todo, apenas si dejaste para nosotros ¬¬

Tyson: estas insinuando que …

Hilary: vamos muchachos, no discutan nn#

Tyson: ¡¡Ha! El comenzó

Kamui: mmm ¬¬

Max: saben que falta aqui? Un delicioso postre

Tyson: ¡¡SIIIII! Que bueno que deje espacio nn

Kamui: ¿todavía hay espacio ahí dentro?

Tyson: mmmm òó que …

Ray: #nn bueno, yo propongo que comamos pastel

Max: que buena idea, y si es de chocolate mejor

Tyson: ¡¡¡QUE ESPERAMOS, VAMOS POR EL!

Todos: ¡si! nn#

Mientras tanto en el edificio de gobierno

Fumma: dime Kai, ¿estas considerando regresar con ellos?

Kai: ¡No, después de cómo me trataron no regresaré

Fumma: entonces por que dudaste en destruir la barrera?

Kai: yo, … no lo se … no volverá a pasar

Kai recordó su deseo y dijo:

-Kamui, mañana me cumplrás mi deseo ¿no?-

Fumma: asi es, pero solo si te quedas con nosotros

Kai: si

En otra parte

Sorata: enserio me siento mejor nn

Arashi: aun asi será mejor que mañana no vayas al torneo

Sorata:¡¡pero yo quiero ir … por favor, ya me siento mejor!

Yuzuriha: Arashi tiene razón

Sorata: ¬¬ entonces ustedes tampoco pueden ir, después de todo también estan lastimadas

Arashi: pero nuestras heridas no son tan graves como las tuyas

Yuzuriha: es cierto, además pareces una momia nn vas a espantar a la gente

Arashi y Sorata: que? OoO

Yuzuriha: si, por que tienes muchos vendajes –risas- nn

Arashi: uu#

Sorata nn# JaJaJa bueno, aun asi ya me siento mejor, no se preocupen, miren, les mostraré

Sorata se levantó de la cama pero al primer paso que dio se escucho un crujido

- creo que fue mi espalda-

Yuzuriha y Arashi: lo ves uu

Sorata: no hay problema, mañana estaré mejor –en voz baja dijo- eso espero nn#

En el hotel de lujo mientras ….

Tyson: ¡¡¡¡DELICIOSO!

Max: ¡¡Si!

Hilary: si, estuvo delicioso ¬¬ aunque solo a Tyson y a Max les tocó doble ración

Max: nn# JaJaJaJa

Tyson: Eso fue por que solo el y yo fuimos por el pastel

Hilary: ¬¬ ¡Ha! Eso no justifica que …

Y como siempre comenzaron a discutir, mientras KAmui solo observaba con una sonrisa, pero a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Fumma y Kotori, entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció

Ray: Kamui, sucede algo?

Kamui: no es nada

Ray: Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amigo ¿no? nn

Ray le recordaba un poco a Sorata, entonces le dijo:

-si muchas gracias-

Max: esta reunion me dio mucho sueño

Hilary dejando de discutir con Tyson dijo:

-tienes razón, además ya es muy tarde-

Tyson: ¬¬ que rapido cambia de actitud

Kenny: Hilary tiene razón, necesitan dormirse temprano para mañana en la mañana entrenar un poco antes del torneo

Todos se fueron dormir excepto Kamui y Ray quienes se quedaron platicando

Ray: debes estar nervioso, puesto que es tu primer beybatalla oficial

Kamui: bueno solo un poco, además no lo había pensado de esa forma nn

Ray: nn# discúlpame, creo que solo te puse mas nervioso

Kamui: no, no tienes por que disculparte

Ray: ¿no te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?

Kamui: ¿Qué? Pero no es muy tarde

Ray: no, apenas son las 8:00 pm

Kamui: ¿y eso no es tarde? ¬¬

Ray: no, además a esta hora es justo cuando en el mirador se aprecian mas las estrellas, ¿no te gustaría ir?

Kamui: bueno, creo que estaría bien dar un paseo nocturno

Fue cuándo Kamui se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que observó las estrellas

Ya estando en el mirador Ray dijo

-No crees que es hermoso?-

Kamui: si, nunca había visto una noche tan hermosa como esa

Ray pudo notar que la cara de Kamui, aunque veía a Kai, se llenaba de ternura, felicidad y tranquilidad

Ray: me imagino que con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo no tenías tiempo de ver las estrellas cierto?

Kamui: si y la verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es la noche

Ray: si, es hermosa y con la luna brillando con todo su esplendor mucho mas. Buneo, creo que será mejor que regresemos, se está haciendo tarde

Kamui: no quisiera irme, pero si, ya es tarde

Comenzaron a caminar cuando Ray chocó con alguien a quien tiró al piso

Ray: ¡¡Perdón, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo este ayudandola a levantarse

¿: si, gracias

Ray pudo observarla mejor cuando se levantó ya que la luz de la luna daba en su rostro, era una muchacha de pelo negro a los hombros y ondulado y a Ray le parecieron bonitos sus ojos

¿: Hitomi, ¡Hitomi!

Hitomi: aquí estoy Sherlyn

Sherlyn: te tardaste mucho y bien … ¿lo encontraste?

Hitomi: no, por que … aun no lo he buscado nn

Sherlyn: uu# por que?

Ray: a bueno, creo que eso es mi culpa

Sherlyn: ¿Quién eres, me pareces conocido

Hitomi: es cierto

Sherlyn entonces notó que había alguien mas y comenzó a observarlo

Ray; ¡ha! Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ray y el – dijo señalando a Kamui (Hitomi: pues a quien mas?) es Kam … dijo Kai Hiwatari

Hitomi y Sherlyn: entonces son de los beybreakers

Ray y Kamui asintieron con la cabeza

Sherlyn: ¡es fabuloso, yo soy Sherlyn y ella es Hitomi

Hitomi: mucho gusto

Kamui: por cierto, si no lkes molesta que les pregunte …¿Qué buscaban?

Sherlin: ¡Ha! Bueno, buscabamos un …

Entonces se escucharon otras 2 voces que decían

¿: Hitomi, Sherlyn, lo encontramos

Hitomi: bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, nos veremos nn

Sherlyn: si, hasta luego nn

Kamui: adios nn

Ray: si, adios

A unos paso de Kamui y Ray …

Sherlyn: quien diría que nos encontramos con nuestros contrincantes

Hitomi: si, Ray es mas lindo de cerca ¿no crees?

Hitomi: nn# veo que te agradó mucho Ray

Hitomi: ¡He, no . yo …….. no … n/n

Ya de regreso a la habitación donde los demás beybrakers dormían

Kamui: ha sido un paseo entretenido ¿no?

Ray: si, crees que nos volvamos a ver?

Kamui: ¿a quien, a Hitomi y a Sherlyn

Ray: si

Kamui: pues no lo se. Vayamos a descansar, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día agotador

Ray: tienes razón.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos se van a sus respectivas camas sin pensar en que tan extraño sería el día siguiente

CONTINUARÁ …………..


End file.
